IDS
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi? YunJae. Violence. RnR
1. Chapter 1 : Killing Me Inside

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

**

* * *

**

**02.00 A.M**

JaeJoong memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu ketakutan seumur hidupnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ditekannya tombol _speed dial_ nomor 2 diponselnya.

"Yeoboseo" Sebuah suara husky yang jelas-jelas masih mengantuk menjawab setelah dering keenam.

"…"

"Yeoboseo, Hyung? Jae Hyung? Kenapa pagi-pagi menelepon?"

"C… Chunnie… Tolong aku….. " JaeJoong akhirnya berhasil meredam tangisnya dan berbicara.

"Hyung! Waeyo? Gwencana?" Tersentak oleh suara JaeJoong yang bergetar, Yoochun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Seketika semua rasa ngantuk lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Chunnie, segeralah kemari. Tolong aku, tubuhku remuk, kurasa beberapa tulangku patah."

"Mwo! Apa yang terjadi?"

"HyunJoong mabuk dan kami bertengkar. Ia memukuliku karena aku tak mau melayaninya. Chunnie, aku takut… Bagaimana bila dia kembali." JaeJoong kembali menangis.

"Damn! That Jerk! I'll be there soon, Hyung. Keep the door lock and make sure it double lock. Jangan keluar atau membukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Bila dia kembali segera telpon polisi"

"Ne…. "

"Pria jahanam! Hyung, setelah aku sampai, kita segera ke kantor polisi, walaupun cuma sekali aku tak akan memaafkannya yang telah menyakitimu!"

"Tapi Chunnie, ini bukan yang pertama kali."

-YunJae-

Park Yoochun menambah kecepatan BMW merahnya, pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan kemarahan. Marah akan kebodohannya yang tak menyadari keadaan aneh JaeJoong.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahwa Hyungnya sedang tidak bahagia? Well, JaeJoong akhir-akhir ini selalu menolak ajakan jalan-jalan Yoochun, dan ia dengan polosnya berpikir Jae hanya ingin bersantai di rumah. Tidak pernah terbersit bahwa JaeJoong bukannya tidak mau keluar namun tidak bisa. Karena namja cantik itu tengah menderita luka-luka.

"Shit!" Entah sudah berapa banyak makian keluar dari bibir merahnya malam ini.

Yoochun harus sangat menahan diri untuk tidak memukul tembok, atau memburu pria jahanam itu sekarang, saat ini juga. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah membawa Jae ke RS.

Kenapa ada yang ingin menyakiti JaeJoong? Pria dengan kecantikan yang melebihi yeoja paling cantik, dengan kulit yang sehalus porcelain, bibir merah menggoda, suara merdu, senyum menawan dan disempurnakan oleh hati yang sangat baik.

Diusianya yang ke 29 tahun, Kim JaeJoong sangat menawan, kemanapun ia melangkah setiap mata tertuju padanya, baik yeoja ataupun namja. Dan Kim HyunJoong sungguh beruntung bisa menikahi JaeJoong.

Yoochun adalah saksi hidup perjuangan Hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu, JaeJoong rela meninggalkan karier menyanyinya yang begitu cemerlang demi menikahi HyunJoong. Tak diperdulikannya hinaan para antis, kekecewaaan para fans, cibiran masyarakat ataupun harus dicoret dari daftar nama keluarganya karena seorang putra yang gay hanya mempermalukan nama keluarga. Semua hanya demi seorang Kim HyunJoong.

Dan balasannya? Setelah 5 tahun menikah, HyunJoong mengingkari janji sucinya untuk selalu mencintai dan menjaga JaeJoong.

"Damn!" Yoochun memukul stir "Kau harus membayar ini Kim HyunJoong dan kau akan membayar sangat mahal."

-YunJae-

Suara ketukan di pintu mengkagetkan JaeJoong, dengan suara bergetar ia berkata,

"Siapa?"

"Hyung, ini aku, Yoochun"

Sambil menyeret kakinya, JaeJoong melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya, memperlihatkan Yoochun yang murka.

"Hyung! Oh God!" Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya putih, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Keadaan JaeJoong sangat mengenaskan. Pipi kirinya bengkak serta memerah, darah kering ada dibibir kanannya, dan yang paling parah, darah mengotori bagian dada kaos putih yang dipakainya. Dari pintu depan Yoochun bisa melihat keadaan rumah yang porak poranda, bekas perkelahian terlihat jelas. Vas bunga hancur berkeping-keping dan meja terbalik. Yoochun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus kuat dan tenang, demi JaeJoong.

"Hyung bisa berjalan sendiri?" JaeJoong menggeleng lemah dan Yoochun segera berjongkok.

"Naiklah Hyung. Kita ke RS."

"Gumawo Chunnie"

"No Need Hyung. I'll beat him up after this hingga dia menyesali hari dimana dia dilahirkan kedunia ini! i swear for god's sake."

Ditengah semua rasa sakit dan nyeri ditubuhnya, JaeJoong tersenyum. Yoochun sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Saat marah, selalu saja mencampur adukkan bahasa.

Andaikan ia menikahi Yoochun, ia tak akan pernah merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Yoochun akan selalu ada disisinya saat susah ataupun senang. JaeJoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Yoochun. Pemikiran Yoochun yang ada disisinya menenangkan dirinya, dan kemudian kegelapan pekat menelannya, menghilangkan segala rasa sakit. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

TBC

* * *

Ampunnnn.. Jangan bunuh saya.. *ngumpet dibelakang JJ*

Chappie satu ini harusnya lebih kejam, tapi banyak adegan yang saya skip. Tidak tega membayangkan JJ yang dipukuli habis-habisan. :'(

Alhasil beginilah jadinya, pendek. Mian yaw, sudah jelek, pendek pula. Ah.. FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yg dinovelkan, tapi ceritanya saya rombak. :)

review adalah sumber semangat saya untuk melanjutkan penderitaan JJ *digranat*

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	2. Chapter 2 : Athena

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Mystery  
**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

"Shim ChangMin! Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa file ini ada di mejaku?"

Namja yang dipanggil Shim ChangMin menghentikan kegiatan favoritnya (mengemil saat jam kerja) sementara dan memandang atasannya dengan tenang tanpa terlihat sedikitpun bayangan rasa takut.

"Karena itu adalah kasus yang harus Hyung selidiki berikutnya." Jelas ChangMin setelah menelan biskuitnya sambil menampilkan wajah bukankah-itu-sudah-jelas.

"Shim ChangMin, ini file orang hilang. Kenapa ada didivisi kriminal. Cepat antarkan pada Leeteuk Ssi didivisi pencarian orang."

"_Hyungnim_, File itu datangnya dari Leeteuk Ssi, orang yang hilang itu adalah pelaku pembunuhan. Karena itulah, anda, Detektif Polisi Jung YunHo diminta kepala divisi untuk membentuk tim penyelidik dan segera bergerak." ChangMin menjelaskan dengan sabar dan menekankan pada kata Hyungnim.

"Ha? Kenapa untuk mencari satu orang sampai harus membentuk tim segala, aku masih punya kasus penculikan berantai yang harus kutangani. Lagipula kenapa kepala divisi tidak memberitahuku langsung?"

"Jawaban pertanyaan pertama : sepertinya kepala polisi ditekan oleh pihak-pihak tertentu. Jawaban pertanyaan kedua : karena Hyung begitu sibuk mengurusi kasus penculikan itu dan datang siang, jadi kepala divisi menyampaikannya lewat aku. Dan Jangan khawatir, kasus penculikan itu sudah diambil alih Boa Noona."

Namja tampan dengan rambut brunete gelap dihadapan ChangMin terdiam. Mata sipitnya memancarkan kemarahan dingin. Kemarahan yang bagi ChangMin berjuta-juta kali lipat jauh lebih menakutkan daripada teriakannya barusan.

Setelah keheningan total yang menakutkan selama 5 menit, sang namja membuka-buka file kasus ditangannya. Melihat mood atasannya membaik, ChangMin menarik nafas lega dan mulai kembali mengunyah.

"Hmmm.. Jadi namja bernama Kim HyunJoong ini menghilang setelah menghajar pasangannya. Sebelumnya ia membuat keributan di _club_ dan menusuk seseorang hingga tewas. Huh… Namja payah tak berguna. Pasangannya juga bodoh, mau saja diperlakukan begitu."

"Namanya juga cinta, Hyung."

"Omong kosong. Membiarkan orang menyakitimu bukanlah cinta. Benar-benar bodoh."

YunHo kembali menekuni filenya "Kim JaeJoong?" Bisiknya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh ChangMin.

"Jangan bilang Hyung tak tahu siapa Kim JaeJoong." ChangMin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat YunHo yang hanya mengerutkan alis dan menggeleng.

"Oh tuhan… Kim JaeJoong adalah penyanyi besar. Namanya sudah terkenal se-Asia. Dia adalah _Hero_ dari dunia musik. Hyung harus lebih banyak menonton TV, jangan jadi orang primitif"

"Huh… Aku tak peduli dan tak tertarik. Hubungi SiWon, KiBum dan Ara. Minta mereka datang menemuiku satu jam lagi. Tidak ada kata terlambat." Perintah YunHo sebelum kembali ke _Office_nya.

.

-YunJae-

.

Jung YunHo berdiri memandangi jalanan kota Seoul dari lantai 4 _office_nya. Angin meniupkan rambutnya lembut seolah mengerti dan hendak menenangkan_ mood_nya yang sedang sangat buruk.

Ya, Jung YunHo sedang marah. Obsesinya adalah menjadi kepala divisi kriminal sebelum berusia 30 tahun. Bila berhasil mengungkap kasus penculikan berantai yang telah ditanganinya selama sebulan penuh tanpa mengenal lelah, maka ini akan menjadi langkah besar untuk mencapai obsesinya. Dan tujuannya terancam ter_pending_ karena, ia, Jung YunHo harus menyelidiki kasus selebritis yang biasanya selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Larut dalam kemarahannya, YunHo hampir tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk….

"Ara, kau sudah datang." YunHo berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Oppaaa~~~ Bisakah berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Oppa tidak asik" YunHo berbalik dan tersenyum sendiri karena tingkah kekanakan yeoja cantik yang bediri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Salahkan _high heels_ mu."

"_High heels_ adalah kebanggaan wanita, oppa." Ara tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya? Apa yang patut dibanggakan dari kaki yang lelah setelah bekerja 8 jam hingga meminta kekasihmu memijit kakimu?" YunHo mendekat dan menyentuh rambut panjang Ara.

"Oppa, Jangan mengejekku!" Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi mulus Ara, dan YunHo tak sanggup mengendalikan diri lagi, dikecupnya kedua pipi yeoja bertubuh tinggi dan indah itu penuh rasa sayang.

Saat hendak memagut bibir merah menggoda itu, pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Upsss…. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya ChangMin dengan wajah berdosa. Dibelakangnya berdiri namja tinggi dengan _well build body_ dan namja dengan senyuman menawan.

"Tidak. Aku baru mempersilahkan Ara duduk. Masuklah." YunHo dengan wajah tenang seolah-olah tak-terjadi-apapun-disini berujar, dan memang benar, Ara entah-sejak-kapan telah duduk manis disalah satu kursi.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul kita mulai saja. ChangMin, jelaskan situasinya."

Ara, KiBum dan SiWon mendengarkan dengan seksama. 20 menit berlalu dengan penjelasan profil korban dan tersangka.

"Informasi yang kita peroleh dari divisi pencarian orang terlalu sedikit. Jadi, Siwon, datangi TKP dan kumpulkan bukti-bukti dan saksi. KiBum tugasmu adalah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai latar belakang tersangka dan kedua korban, telusuri sampai keakar-akarnya. ChangMin, monitor dan cek semua CCTV di jalur keluar masuk Seoul dan tempat-tempat umum. Aku dan Ara akan mengecek rumah sakit dan mewawancarai suami tersangka. Mengerti?" YunHo bertanya dengan wibawa seorang _leader_.

"Yes, sir."

"Bagus. Athena_ team_ bubar. Laporan penyelidikan kalian harus ada di atas mejaku besok pagi."

.

YunHo tersenyum percaya diri. Orang-orang dalam _team_ yang diberinya nama Athena tak pernah mengecewakannya.

Athena adalah _team_ kebanggaan YunHo yang terdiri dari penyidik dengan kualifikasi tinggi. Choi SiWon dengan pembawaannya selalu mampu mengorek keterangan dari saksi, walaupun sang saksi mencoba menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Kim KiBum sang ahli informasi, tak ada _data base_ yang tak bisa ditembus olehnya. Shim ChangMin dengan intuisinya selalu menemukan hal-hal kecil yang menjadi potongan penting dalam setiap _puzzle_. Go Ara sang ahli profiling, kepribadian korban dan tersangka selalu merupakan hal yang menarik bagi satu-satunya yeoja dalam _team_ ini.

Dengan kemampuan Athena, kasus ini dengan cepat dapat terselesaikan dan YunHo akan merebut kembali kasus penculikan berantai miliknya dari saingan abadinya, Boa.

"_Kemudian kursi kepala divisi akan menjadi milik Jung YunHo."_

.

-YunJae-

.

_Suara pintu depan yang dibanting keras mengganggu tidur indah JaeJoong. Setengah mengantuk, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Belum sempat tangannya mencapai kenop, pintu terbuka keras dan hidung mancung JaeJoong terbentur pintu. _

"_HyunJoong…."_

"_Kau, pelacur!" HyunJoong yang dikuasai kemarahan dan dalam pengaruh alkohol meraih leher jenjang JaeJoong, mencekiknya dan menarik tubuh JaeJoong mendekat padanya, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 mili. _

"_A.. Apa salahku? Uhhh… Sesak.. Aku tak bisa bernafas." _

"_Salahmu? Kau berani bertanya apa kesalahanmu? Kau pelacur tengik." Sebuah tamparan keras membuat JaeJoong yang masih mengantuk kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. _

"_Kau makhluk menjijikkan tak tahu terima kasih!" HyunJoong menarik rambut JaeJoong dan membenturkan pipi namja tak berdaya itu ke lantai yang dingin dan keras. _

"_Akhhhh…. Apa salahku? Kenapa memukulku?" JaeJoong kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi didada dan injakan dikepalanya. _

"_Jangan berlagak sebagai korban. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Kau akan menderita Kim JaeJoong! Dan aku akan memastikan kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh, Cause tonight I'll fuck you endlessly."_

"_Tidaaakkkk… Kau mabuk, HyunJoong…. Kumohon hentikan…. " _

.

-YunJae-

.

JaeJoong membuka matanya, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Mimpi yang sama, mimpi akan kejadian malam itu.

HyunJoong masih saja menyakitinya meskipun lewat mimpi.

Ditutupnya kembali matanya, mencoba menenangkan detak jantung yang memburu.

Setiap tarikan nafas bagi JaeJoong sangat menyiksa.

.

Saat kembali membuka mata, ia binggung dan perlu waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di Rumah sakit, dengan selang infus ditangan kiri.

Ia harus dirawat karena patah tulang rusuk dan kekurangan gizi.

"Ah, JaeJoong Ssi, anda udah bangun"

Suara seorang yeoja mengejutkan JaeJoong. Ia tak menyadari kerberadaan seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan yeoja yang juga sangat cantik dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Go Ara dan ini Detektif Polisi Jung YunHo. Kami bermaksud ingin menanyakan soal laporan anda mengenai tuan Kim HyunJoong. Maaf bila kami tidak sopan dengan menunggui anda disini, karena tuan Park tadi mengijinkan kami menunggu disini."

JaeJoong hanya mengangguk. Malas berbicara, karena berbicara memerlukan nafas ekstra dan menarik nafas terasa perih menyakitkan.

"Jadi, JaeJoong Ssi, bisa saya mulai? Mohon mengulangi kejadian pada malam saat suami anda memukuli anda."

JaeJoong memandangi Ara dengan wajah letih.

"Tunggu, Ara." Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian mendekat kearah JaeJoong.

"Maaf JaeJoong Ssi, bolehkah saya menaikkan bagian atas tempat tidur anda? Posisi anda sekarang pasti tidak nyaman."

Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

YunHo mencari tombol untuk menggerakkan tempat tidur JaeJoong dan setelah mengaturnya dalam posisi yang kira-kira nyaman, YunHo mengambil sebuah notes dan bolpoin kemudian meletakkannya dipangkuan JaeJoong.

Mata besar JaeJoong membulat

"Anda pasti kesulitan bernafas dengan luka seperti itu, jadi silahkan tuliskan jawaban anda pada notes ini." YunHo menjelaskan seolah mengerti maksud JaeJoong hanya dari tatapannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cairan bening membasahi pipi putih JaeJoong. Awalnya hanya setitik kemudian makin deras. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan.

YunHo dan Ara saling berpandangan, binggung akan perubahan _mood_ sang namja.

.

-YunJae-

.

Park Yoochun berjalan cepat di _hall _rumah sakit, ingin segera menemani Hyungnya. Tadi ia terpaksa meninggalkan JaeJoong karena telpon dari kantor yang terus mendesaknya untuk segera datang dan meninggalkan JaeJoong dengan 2 orang polisi.

BRUUUK

Karena terlalu terburu-buru ia menabrak seorang yeoja tinggi berambut hitam sekelam malam. Semua barang bawaan sang yeoja jatuh dan Yoochun, sebagai seorang _gentleman_ harus membantunya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah… Kamsahamida." Ujar sang yeoja.

"Tidak. Saya harusnya meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Yoochun segera pergi setelah mengucapkan basa basi pada sang yeoja.

.

Cepat-cepat ia memasuki ruang rawat JaeJoong dan yang ditemukannya adalah JaeJoong yang menangis.

Seorang JaeJoong menangis dihadapan dua orang asing.

Kejadian yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

Yoochun telah mengenal JaeJoong lebih dari 9 tahun dan malam naas itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat JaeJoong menangis.

JaeJoong memang tipe yang tidak mau terlihat lemah, selain itu ia tipe yang tertutup.

Perlu waktu 3 tahun bagi Yoochun untuk mendengar JaeJoong berbicara mengenai keluarga dan hal-hal yang disukai ataupun tidak disukainya.

Kau mungkin mendengarnya menceritakan apa yang dimilikinya tapi tidak bagaimana ia mendapatkannya dan bagaimana perasaannya.

Jadi ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

Benar-benar aneh.

.

YooChun mendekat dengan pelan.

"Jae Hyung…."

JaeJoong menoleh dengan mata coklat besarnya yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi basah.

YooChun tak bisa menahan diri melihat mata indah itu dinodai oleh kesedihan, direngkuhnya JaeJoong.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan tindakan YooChun dengan seksama tanpa sadari olehnya.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Jadi JaeJoong Ssi, setelah malam itu, anda sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari suami anda. Dan anda juga tidak tahu kemana kira-kira dia pergi."

Ara kembali mengulangi pernyataan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong hanya mengangguk, malas berbicara lebih, sambil berharap kedua orang ini segera pergi dan ia bisa beristirahat serta melupakan kejadian malam itu, bukannya terus mengingat-ingatnya.

_(Keep your head down)  
neon jeongmal yeppeujiman neomu dareun neoui sogi nan neomu duryeowo  
(Keep your head down)  
saranghaetda hajiman nan ije neol noketda_

Lagu _Keep Your Head Down_ mengalun dari ponsel milik YunHo.

"Yeoboseo.. "

"…."

"Baiklah, Aku dan Ara segera kesana. Bye." YunHo memutus sambungan telepon, dan menoleh kearah JaeJoong dengan wajah muram.

"JaeJoong Ssi, kami telah menemukan suami anda."

Mata YooChun menggelap sedangkan JaeJoong memucat.

"Tapi maaf, HyunJoong Ssi ditemukan dalam keadaaan tak bernyawa. Saya turut berduka cita."

"Apa?"

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Arggghh... FF macam apa iniii~~~~

Miannnn.. saya ngga ngarti istilah kepolisian… Googling juga ngga nemu istilah buat jabatannya uno. Jadi ampuni saya… kalau ada yang tahu, tolong info saya, biar saya perbaiki.

Adakah yang binggung dengan cerita ini? Saya lebih binggung, kebiasaan buruk saya kambuh, jadi semua plotnya dirombak total. *jedotin kepala ketembok*

.

Review reply :

Thazt: Iyah, HyunJoong ngga tau diri, punya JJ ganteng gitu ngga dijaga baek-baek.

Maap apdetnya ngga asap.

sizunT hanabi : JJ udah nikah 5 taon.. di chappie ini Yunnie banyak muncul. :D

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : ini HyunJoong SS501, kalau ada ada yg Triple-S saya mohon ampuuunnnnnn…..

junnilicious : hehehe.. mian yaw yg sebelumnya pendek. Yang ini udah panjang khan? *Maksa*

Sulli Otter : ehemmm… maaf, harus ada karakter yg dibunuh, yaitu KHJ… Mahaaap..

Cutie white : Ngga rela bayangin Yunnie nyiksa JJ. Jadi KHJ yg jadi korban. Terus cocok ngga Yun jadi polisi?

Priss Uchun : Di fic ini JJ maruk.. Hyun2U, Semuanya diembat… #Plakkk

DeviL53 : Iyah, ini YunJae.. hidup YunJae… *ngibarin bendera YunJae* nah, ini udah dikasi adegan penyiksaan JJ, tapi kurang yaw?

Lanlopumin : makasie~~~ *peluk-peluk* keep reading n review yaw..

RizmaHuka-huka : Suami JJ bukan Yun. Ga salah kow, tapi chappie ini kurang kejam yaw?

Saya girang sekali baca review kalian. Terima kasiiiihh~~~ *bungkuk2 sambil mewek*

.

Special Thanks : Park Haneul unnie dan EFO unnie yang sudah mendorong saya buat merinci penyiksaan JJ dan membuat saya ngerubah semua plot awal. Ide memasukkan Quotes dari drama adalah berkat kalian.

Yak… Review please… Flame diperbolehkan…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	3. Chapter 3 : In the Darkness

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Mystery**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

"Tapi maaf, HyunJoong Ssi ditemukan dalam keadaaan tak bernyawa. Saya turut berduka cita."

"Apa?" YooChun setengah berteriak, sementara sang pasangan dari Kim HyunJoong tidak berekspresi. Mata dan wajah JaeJoong tak memancarkan emosi apapun. Sangat kontras dengan keadaannya 5 menit yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya kami memerlukan JaeJoong Ssi untuk melakukan identifikasi namun mengingat kondisinya sekarang sepertinya kurang memungkinkan. Adakah keluarga Kim HyunJoong Ssi yang bisa kami hubungi?" YunHo menatap JaeJoong, meminta bantuan melalui pandangannya.

JaeJoong menggeleng sebelum menulis pada notes _"HyunJoong sebatangkara, keluarga dan orang terdekatnya adalah aku."_ Kemudian memperlihatkannya pada kedua polisi tersebut.

"Kalau begitu JaeJoong Ssi harus ikut kami melakukan identifikasi."

"Tidak. Jae Hyung masih lemah." YooChun berdiri disebelah JaeJoong dengan protektif.

"YooChun Ssi, ini adalah prosedur, bila tidak melakukan identifikasi kami tidak bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan." Ara mencoba meyakinkan YooChun.

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba JaeJoong membuka selimutnya dan mencoba berdiri.

"Hyung…."

JaeJoong menatap YooChun dengan pandangan mata tegas sebelum memperlihatkan tulisan. _"Aku akan melakukannya."_

YooChun masih memasang raut wajah tidak setuju namun tahu bila JaeJoong telah memutuskan sesuatu maka akan sulit mengubahnya.

"Ara, hubungi ChangMin, minta identifikasi dilakukan di rumah sakit ini."

"Baik."

Ara keluar dan beberapa saat kemudian diikuti oleh YunHo.

Melihat sudah tak ada lagi polisi disekitar mereka, YooChun kembali mencoba mengubah pendirian JaeJoong.

"Hyung masih sakit, mengapa begitu senang memaksakan diri." Diraihnya bahu JaeJoong untuk menopang namja cantik itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Aku bisa mewakili Hyung." YooChun tahu betul bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin tapi ia telah kehabisan akal untuk mengubah pikiran JaeJoong.

Tiba-tiba YunHo masuk sebelum JaeJoong sempat bereaksi akan pernyataan YooChun dengan membawa sebuah kursi roda sambil megulurkan tangan pada JaeJoong.

"Mari, JaeJoong Ssi."

YunHo membantu JaeJoong duduk kemudian sedikit berjongkok untuk menyampirkan selimut dipaha JaeJoong.

Setitik rasa cemburu menghinggapi dada YooChun.

Mengapa Detektif Polisi ini begitu lembut dan perhatian pada Hyungnya?

Ara datang memberitahukan bahwa identifikasi sudah bisa dilakukan tepat pada waktunya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, karena YooChun makin lama makin tak mampu membendung rasa cemburunya.

Cepat-cepat YooChun mengambil alih kursi roda sebelum sang detektif polisi bergerak. YunHo yang seolah tak merasakan aura panas dari YooChun mengambil tiang infus dan berjalan disamping kursi roda sementara Ara berjalan disebelah YunHo.

Sesekali JaeJoong melirik kearah YunHo dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

"JaeJoong Ssi, saya mohon bertahanlah, saya tahu ini berat dan menyakitkan tapi kami perlu bantuan anda."

YooChun meremas tangan JaeJoong untuk memberikan semangat dan kepercayaan diri.

JaeJoong sedikit gentar, dipandanginya sosok tertutup kain putih diatas sebuah meja metal. Dibelakang meja terdapat semacam mesin pendingin yang mungkin berisi tubuh yang telah kehilangan nafas lain. Sedikit bergidig, JaeJoong mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, apa saja asalkan bukan tubuh hidup yang telah menjadi mayat. Mata besarnya menatap tembok putih pucat kemudian jatuh pada kipas angin dilangit-langit yang entah bagaimana malah membuat JaeJoong makin tegang.

"JaeJoong Ssi, kemarilah. " YunHo memberi tanda untuk mendekat.

JaeJoong menelan air liurnya dan berjalan mendekat dibantu YooChun.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi membuka kain penutup putih itu, memperlihatkan wajah pucat HyunJoong. Kedua matanya tertutup namun ada bekas darah yang mengering didagu namja tampan itu.

Makin lama memandang wajah HyunJoong membuat nafas JaeJoong bertambah berat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada YunHo dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, JaeJoong Ssi, YooChun Ssi, silahkan kembali duluan."

"ChangMin, mana file yang harus ditanda tangani JaeJoong Ssi?" YunHo melanjutkan saat kedua _soulmate_ itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Ini, Hyung."

"Kau kembalilah duluan, bawa kembali jenazah korban ke rumah sakit polisi. Aku akan meminta tanda tangan JaeJoong Ssi." YunHo melirik arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Sekarang kita semua sudah terlalu lelah untuk rapat, jadi besok tepat pukul 9 pagi Athena harus sudah berkumpul diruanganku, tolong beritahukan SiWon dan KiBum."

"_Yes, sir."_

.

YunHo dan Ara kembali ke ruang rawat JaeJoong dalam diam, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu lagi, tapi kami memerlukan tanda tangan JaeJoong Ssi sebelum dapat melakukan otopsi."

YunHo menyerahkan sebuah file, setelah membaca isinya JaeJoong langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan mengabari bila mendapat informasi baru. Selamat malam."

"Kuharap mereka tak menghubungi kita lagi." YooChun mencemooh setelah tinggal mereka berdua.

Namun bagi JaeJoong, sebaliknya malah, ia berharap bertemu lagi dengan Detektif Polisi Jung YunHo.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Oppa, hari ini makan malam di tempatku ya?"

Ara mengajukan permintaanya pada YunHo dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm…. Tumben… Ada apa? Apa kau memasak? Yakin tidak beracun khan _baby_?"

YunHo mengelus kepala Ara sementara matanya sibuk menatap kedepan, tidak mau sampai menabrak. Bisa-bisa dijadikan bahan tertawaan bila seorang polisi dengan kedudukannya sampai menabrak.

"Oppa~~~~" Ara memukuli lengan YunHo main-main.

"Hahahaha… Baiklah, _baby_. Jangan memukuli orang yang sedang menyetir."

Mobil YunHo melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kawasan apartemen mewah di tengah kota Seoul.

.

"Oppa, jangan mengintip ya…" Ara masih menutup mata YunHo dengan kedua tangannya sejak pintu apartemen dibuka. Memang agak sedikit sulit berjalan mengingat YunHo lebih tinggi dari Ara, jadi YunHo harus memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Ara lebih mudah menjangkau wajahnya.

"Yaaaak… Taraaaaaaammmm~~~~"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi YunHo untuk menyesuaikan matanya, kemudian matanya melebar saat menyadari meja makan dengan taplak meja putih berenda telah dihiasi dengan lilin, sebotol wine dan kue dengan tulisan _Happy 1__st__ Anniversary_.

"_Baby_… Ini…."

"Hehehehe.. Aku tak memasak kue nya oppa, jangan khawatir."

"_Baby_, harusnya aku yang menyiapkan kejutan seperti ini."

Ara melepas jasnya kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher YunHo.

"Aku tak mengharapkan kejutan apapun dari seorang polisi super sibuk hingga melupakan hari jadi pertamanya dengan sang kekasih. Jadi, lebih baik aku yang berinisiatif. Bagaimana, suka?"

"Sangat."

YunHo kemudian melumat bibir Ara dengan penuh nafsu, menarik pinggang kecilnya agar tubuh mereka makin mendekat tanpa menyisakan jarak seincipun.

Bebebapa menit kemudian mereka melepas ciuman panas itu karena kekurangan oksigen, lalu YunHo membopong tubuh Ara sambil kembali menciumnya, menghempaskan Ara di tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman.

YunHo menggigit bibir Ara, pertanda meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut sang yeoja chingu, yang tentu saja diizinkan dengan sepenuh hati. YunHo menjelajahi setiap sudut bagian dalam mulut Ara, merasakan lidahnya bergelut dengan lidah Ara, tak memperdulikan air liur yang sedikit keluar dari sudut mulut mereka.

Ara membuka jas dan kemeja YunHo, merasakan setiap otot-otot bidang YunHo ditangannya. Malam ini Ara rela menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada YunHo.

Menyadari tindakan Ara, YunHo kembali melepas ciuman mereka dan Ara, tanpa malu-malu lagi menyerang leher YunHo, menyiraminya dengan tanda-tanda cinta.

"Ah…. Ara… Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" YunHo berhasil mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya disela-sela desahan nikmatnya.

"Hmmmmm… Ten..tu… saja, Yunnnnn….."

Rasa panas melanda sekujur tubuh YunHo mendengar suara desahan kekasihnya, kemudian tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Ara, menyobek kemeja yang menyebabkan kancing-kancing baju terlempar kemana-mana, dan menyerang balik leher putih Ara.

Namun sama cepatnya dengan ia merasa "_turn on_" secepat itu pula YunHo menghentikan segala gerakannya, termasuk tangannya yang sudah berada disekitar daerah V Ara.

Erangan kehilangan terdengar dari bibir Ara.

"Maaf _baby_, aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau ingin mempersembahkan mahkotamu pada suamimu kelak."

YunHo berkata lembut sambil menutupi tubuh Ara yang telah setengah telanjang.

"Yun… " Ara tiba-tiba mulai menangis. "Aku menginginkan ini."

"Kau tidak sayangku, aku tahu dari matamu. Dan ini bukti cintaku padamu, aku akan selalu menjunjung tinggi kehormatanmu."

Ara menangis sambil memeluk YunHo. "Baiklah Yun…"

Sepertinya YunHo bisa meyakinkan Ara dengan kebohongannya.

Ya, sebuah kebohongan.

Karena yang menghentikan YunHo adalah bayang-bayang putus asa dan sedih seorang Kim JaeJoong tadi di rumah sakit.

Bayangan Wajah yang bersimbah air mata. seraut wajah yang tak mau pergi dari pikirannya.

.

-YunJae-

.

Empat orang namja dan seorang yeoja duduk dengan sebuah file ditangan masing-masing.

"Jadi Kim HyunJoong Ssi oleh penduduk setempat ditemukan disebuah gudang tua dengan luka tusukan tepat mengenai jantung dan gegar otak ringan setelah hilang selama 3 hari. Diperkirakan penyebab kematian adalah akibat tusukan dijantungnya." YunHo membaca hasil otopsi.

"Ya, dan ada bekas luka memar diperut. Waktu kematian diperkirakan antara tanggal 9 April sampai 10 April karena kondisi perutnya kosong, hanya terdapat kandungan alkohol didalamnya dan dilihat dari kondisi jenazah korban yang belum mengalami pembusukan parah." KiBum menambahkan dengan wajah tenang.

"9 April berarti saat terjadi perkelahian di _club_ dan pemukulan JaeJoong Ssi. Lalu SiWon apa yang kau dapat dari tkp?" YunHo menoleh pada SiWon yang duduk diseberang KiBum.

"Senjata tidak diketemukan. Dilihat dari jenis luka yang disebabkannya, diperkirakan senjatanya sejenis pisau dapur." SiWon menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan,

"Pada tanggal 9 April HyunJoong Ssi minum-minum di _club_ Jumon seorang diri. Seorang pria bernama Lee SeungHo mendatang dan berbicara dengannya. Setelah itu HyunJoong Ssi mengamuk, mereka berdua berkelahi dan HyunJoong Ssi memecahkan botol sebuah beer, menusuk perut korban. Menurut bartender yang menyaksikan penusukan di _bar counter_ itu, kejadiannya tepat pukul satu dini hari. Saat security masuk dan hendak menahan HyunJoong Ssi, ia malah menggunakan seorang yeoja sebagai sandera agar bisa keluar _club_. Identitas sang yeoja belum diketahui. Sedangkan Lee SeungHo meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

SiWon berhenti dan duduk tegak.

"Berikan aku detail waktu." YunHo memandang anggota timnya.

ChangMin mengangguk dan menambahkan. "Kim HyunJoong masuk kedalam club pukul sebelas malam, keluar pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit dini hari, dengan menyeret yeoja ini."

Dikeluarkannya empat lembar foto seorang namja dengan pecahan botol ditangan kanan dan setengah mencekik seorang yeoja dengan tangan kirinya. Setengah wajah sang yeoja tertutup rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Ini gambar terbaik yang bisa kuambil dari kamera CCTV di depan club saat SiWon Hyung memintaku untuk mengeceknya. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil HyunJoong yang diparkir di luar dan setelah itu bagaimana nasib sang yeoja belum diketahui."

"KiBum bisa kau melacak yeoja ini?"

"Kuusahakan Hyung."

"Bagus. Ara lanjutkan."

"Kim HyunJoong Ssi kembali ke rumahnya, mencari istrinya meminta dilayani namun ditolak dan terjadi pemukulan, saat JaeJoong Ssi sadar, sang suami telah menghilang dan ia segera menelepon temannya Park YooChun Ssi yang datang menjemput pada pukul 2.30 dini hari."

"Ada yang mengecek rumah Kim?"

"Ya, memang ada bercak darah dan bekas perkelahian, semuanya adalah darah Kim JaeJoong." SiWon menjawab sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto rumah Kim.

YunHo menggambar diagram penjelasan dari anggota timnya pada sebuah papan tulis dan menempelkan foto Kim HyunJoong, Kim JaeJoong, Lee SeungHo, Park YooChun dan si yeoja misterius.

"Kita belum bisa menentukan motif ataupun tersangka bila masih dalam gelap seperti ini. Jadi lanjutkan ke _profiling_. Sifat korban sangat mempengaruhi sebuah tindakan pembunuhan. KiBum, bagaimana Kim HyunJoong ini?"

"Kim HyunJoong, 29 tahun, menikah dengan Kim JaeJoong, bergelut dalam dunia saham. Sahamnya pada DSP Ent sedang naik. Orang tuanya telah meninggal, tanpa saudara, kedua orang tuanya pun anak tunggal. Dia berasal dari keluarga dengan garis keturunan satu orang saja."

"Apa dia memiliki surat wasiat?"

"Tidak. Mungkin masih merasa terlalu muda untuk membuat benda seperti itu mungkin."

"Jadi semua harta kekayaannya jatuh pada Kim JaeJoong?"

"Benar. Kim JaeJoong, usia 29 tahun, mantan penyanyi, dicoret dari daftar keluarganya karena menikahi Kim HyunJoong, lulusan universitas Sungkyuhkwan dengan Park YooChun, sahabatnya selama 9 tahun terakhir, yang seorang direktur sebuah _chain hotel_."

"Kondisi keuangan?"

"Dengan sisa uang saat menjadi penyanyi dan royalti, ia mampu membeli sebuah pulau dan membangun kota besar disana."

SiWon bersiul. Sementara YunHo hanya mengangguk.

"Berikan daftar nama teman-teman mereka pada Ara, biar ia mewawancarai mereka." KiBum menyerahkan daftar kecil pada Ara.

"Lalu korban Lee SeungHo, usia 27 tahun. Karyawan sebuah bank. Ternyata mantan rekan kerja Kim HyunJoong saat dulu bekerja sebagai akuntan."

"Hmmm… Menarik.. Telusuri terus. SiWon, tanyai para tetangga Kim mengenai _gossip_ dalam rumah tangga mereka. Aku ingin kerja sama kalian untuk saling membantu. Sementara aku akan menangani media dan Kim JaeJoong. Bubar."

.

-YunJae-

.

Wartawan, media, atau apapun itu sebutannya adalah serangga pemburu berita yang paling dibenci JaeJoong.

Memang mereka sedikit banyak membantu membesarkan namanya tapi bisakah tidak selalu mengorek kehidupan pribadi orang lain?

Bagaimana mereka tahu ia sedang dirawat disini?

JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang keluar jendela, disana bersembunyi banyak sekali wartawan, baik yang menggunakan kartu identitas maupun yang tidak.

Lima menit yang lalu JaeJoong malah didatangi oleh perawat gadungan yang rupanya adalah wartawan.

Pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun lalu dikejar wartawan membunyikan alaram dalam otaknya saat melihat gelagat sang perawat, hingga akhirnya ia menekan tombol memanggil perawat.

Sang perawat asli kemudian mengusir wartawan keluar dan JaeJoong memintanya menelepon YooChun, meminta agar sahabatnya tidak datang menjenguk hari ini.

Bila YooChun datang, hanya akan menyiram minyak dalam api, terutama saat suaminya, HyunJoong ditemukan dan kepolisian melakukan konferensi pers tadi siang.

JaeJoong menghela nafas.

Mengingat sifat YooChun, larangan itu akan diabaikannya.

.

-YunJae-

.

Berjuta-juta blits kamera yang terus menerus mengenainya tadi, membuat YunHo pusing. Mulut cerewet dan usil wartawan-wartawan tadi juga tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Bagaimana para artis seperti Kim JaeJoong bisa tahan menghadapi mereka?

Yah, Sedikitnya YunHo berhasil mempertahankan senyum palsu dan menjawab dengan netral.

Dari jauh YunHo melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut _blonde_ dan senyum mengejek mendekatinya.

"Hai.. YunHo Ssi, sepertinya kasusmu sebentar lagi selesai ya? Atau masih meraba-raba dalam gelap? Mana kehebatan Athena yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu?"

YunHo tak mau terbakar emosi menghadapi yeoja ini.

"Boa Ssi… Bagaimana kabar kasus penculikan berantai-KU? Sepertinya ditanganmu hanya jalan ditempat. Athena memang meraba dalam gelap, tapi kami melangkah. Tidak seperti Apollo mu yang tidak bisa memberikan cahaya pada atasannya."

YunHo menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan Boa yang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tak akan mengalah padamu, Boa Ssi. Tidak akan pernah!"

.

YunHo menduga akan menemukan JaeJoong dalam keadaan tidur seperti kemarin, namun kali ini dugaannya meleset, karena ia bisa mendengar suara YooChun yang merayu JaeJoong agar mau makan dari luar.

"Jae Hyung, makanlah sedikit. Kemarin sudah tidak makan sama sekali dan tak mau tidur. Kalau seperti ini kapan Hyung bisa keluar dari sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

YunHo mengasumsikan bahwa JaeJoong masih belum bisa bicara.

Lalu sebuah ide melintas dipikiran YunHo, dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia menuju kantin.

Lima menit kemudian YunHo kembali dengan membawa gelas kertas ditangan.

Saat memasuki ruangan JaeJoong, ia dapat merasakan tatapan menyelidik YooChun.

"Detektif Jung sedang apa disini?"

"Ah.. Saya ingin mengantarkan berita acara pemeriksaan yung belum ditanda tangani kemarin."

"Oh…."

YunHo melayangkan pandangan sekeliling kamar, tak ada yang berubah, kecuali terdapat laptop yang memperlihatkan foto-foto YooChun memasuki rumah sakit dan YooChun yang merangkul JaeJoong diatas meja.

"Internet cepat ya.." Komentarnya.

"Kita tak boleh meremehkan netizen tukang ikut campur."

JaeJoong menarik lengan kemeja YooChun dan memberikan notes milik YunHo yang rupanya masih dipakai.

"Baiklah Hyung. Tunggu sebentar." YooChun beranjak "Titip Jae Hyung sebentar YunHo Ssi."

YunHo mengangguk.

Keheningan melanda ruangan bernuansa putih itu sepeninggal YooChun. YunHo duduk memandangi JaeJoong yang melihat keluar, memperhatikan hujan gerimis yang mulai turun membasahai bumi. Wangi tanah yang basah menguar, aroma yang membuat JaeJoong rileks.

"Ah.. Ini hot chocolate, tadi tidak sengaja mendengarmu tak bisa tidur. Biasanya bila minum ini membuatku mengantuk. Cobalah."

YunHo mengulurkan gelas kertas yang diterima dengan senyum kecil.

"_Enak dan Hangat."_ Tulis JaeJoong setelah meneguk cairan itu.

"Hahahaha…" YunHo tertawa renyah. "Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

"_Mimpi buruk."_

"Hmm… Mungkin harus mendengarkan musik. Minuman hangat dan musik sangat membantu."

"_Maukah menyanyi untukku?"_

"Tidakkk… Tidak bisa menyanyi."

YunHo membentuk tanda silang didepan dada dengan wajah sangat lucu, membuat JaeJoong tersedak. Dengan sigap YunHo mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk punggung JaeJoong lembut.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya."

Suara bass YunHo bagai berdentang disamping telinga JaeJoong, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Dari jarak sedekat itu aroma citrus dapat tercium dari tubuh YunHo, jenis aroma yang bagi JaeJoong sama dengan aroma tanah yang dibasahi air hujan.

.

YooChun berjalan dikoridor dengan membawa sebuah kantong berisi roti dan gelas kertas berisi susu rasa vanilla.

Pakaian YooChun agak sedikit basah dibagian depan karena tadi ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang kemarin ditabraknya dan kali ini YooChun menabraknya lagi. Menumpahkan susu hangat yang dibawanya kepakaian sang yeoja dan dirinya sendiri.

Merasa bersalah, YooChun mentraktir yeoja yang bernama Park Haneul itu makan. Setelah meminjamkan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi pakaian Haneul tentunya.

Rupa-rupanya Haneul sedang menjalani terapi karena trauma menjadi korban penyanderaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka mengobrol selama beberapa menit dan saling menukar nomor ponsel sebelum YooChun buru-buru kembali.

Hampir saja YooChun menjatuhkan kantong yang dibawanya karena melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya, yaitu JaeJoong dan YunHo saling bertatapan dalam. Ada sesuatu diudara sekitar mereka yang membuat YooChun tak nyaman dan kesal.

"Ehem…"

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Ehem…." YooChun membuat suara lebih keras lagi, yang kali ini harus didengar.

YunHo yang pertama mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali duduk, sementara JaeJoong menunduk, memandangi notes ditangannya.

YooChun tidak suka suasana ini, sangat tidak suka.

"Ah.. Maaf, saya harus menerima telepon." YunHo keluar dengan buru-buru seolah tidak tahan lagi berada disana.

YooChun memperhatikan bahwa gelas kertas yang dibawa YunHo telah berpindah pada JaeJoong.

Melihat isinya, rasa keingintahuan menggelitik Yoochun.

"Sejak kapan Hyung mau minum _hot chocolate_? Bukannya Hyung tak suka?"

"_Aku suka. Sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu."_

YooChun mengerutkan alis akan informasi kecil yang tak diketahuinya ini. Saat ingin menayakan lebih lanjut, dilihatnya JaeJoong sudah tertidur dengan wajah damai tidak seperti kemarin. Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah tampan YooChun.

"_Sleep tight_ Hyung."

Sementara diluar YunHo sedang menerima telepon dari KiBum.

"Hyung, aku dapat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kim JaeJoong sedang mencoba mengajukan gugatan cerai pada suaminya dan menurut SiWon Hyung, dari gossip yang beredar, JaeJoong ingin segera menikah dengan orang lain."

Tepat saat mendengar pernyataan itu, YunHo berbalik dan dari celah pintu ia dapat melihat YooChun yang menyelimuti JaeJoong dan mencium dahinya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

. . . .

Huweeeee….. JaeMa…. Reviewer.. Maafkan saya yang hampir membuat YunHo dan Ara NC-an.. Harusnya memang NC, tapi otak, tangan dan hati saya tidak sinkron, jadi dipotong.

Maaf updatenya lama, seharusnya ini sudah update kemarin, tapi karena syok mendengar JYJ tidak jadi kesini, akhirnya lupa. Dan tanggal rencana kedatangan mereka, saya jadikan tanggal kejadiannya.

Lalu maaf kalau chappie ini membosankan dan tidak banyak YunJae moment.

Review Reply :

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Iyah, HyunJoongnya terbunuh. Iya lagi, Ara pacaran sama YunPa. Tidak apa, keep komen yaw.. ^^

Nuke : Terima kasih. Keep komen n reading yaw.

Sulli Otter : Maaaaaaffff….. *sembah sujut* Saya menyiksa KHJ habis2an jg….

Thazt : Maaf disini Ara nya belum bisa dijauhkan dr YunPa.. Masa? Horaaaay ada yg bilang Athena kerennn…\(^o^)/

Lanlopumin : Yg bunuh HJ Oppa? Hehehehe… Liat nanti *Plakkk*

Matanya siapa ayoooo? *digeplak*

RizmaHuka-huka : Iyah.. Nanti Yun sama JJ, ngga rela sama yang lain. Ini lanjut, tapi lambat kaya keong.

Arisa Adachi : iyah, fic DBSK, saya cintahhhh DBSK soalnya, tp CassiElf sich. Ayo, kenalan dengan anak2 DBSK. ^^ Limun? Maunya sich ada, tapi masih kaku gini buat limunnya.

Junnilicious : Saya jg rada gimana sama Ara, tapi mengakui kalau dia cantik.

Bener..YunJae jodoh tujuh turunan.

Yunniejung : Iya, FF YunJae agak langka ya sekarang. Maaf, YunJae moment nya sedikit.

gimo michiko : iya, diusahakan happy end. *digiles*

Angel Xiah : Terima kasih semangatnya, saya usahakan rajin update dan tidak meninggalkan FF ini. *ditendang*

Nikwon : Nanti bersatu YunJae nya.. mudah-mudahan… :D

Priss Uchun : maksudnya JJ embat HyunJoong, Yun sama Chun. XP

Ah, terima kasih infonya, tapi saya yang lemot ini masih tak mengerti. *ditimpuk bata*

Jangan kapok berbagi info sama saya yaw..

.

Akhir kata, Review ya….

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rumor

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

Dinginnya angin malam berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka,

menerbangkan kertas-keras yang berserakan di atas sebuah meja.

Seorang namja tertidur dengan posisi telungkup didepan sebuah laptop yang masih dalam keadaan menyala. Kelelahan jelas terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

"YunHo Oppa… Bangunlah…. "

Seorang yeoja menyentuh bahu namja tersebut dan menggoyangnya pelan sambil berbisik ditelinganya.

"Uhhhh… Ara… Kenapa masih disini?" YunHo menggerakkan lehernya yang pegal karena tidur dalam posisi tidak enak.

"Aku menjemput Oppa. Lupa ya? Hari ini pesta pertunangan sepupu Oppa dan harusnya kita telah ada disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

YunHo baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah berpakaian rapi. Gaun berwarna hijau toska menempel ketat ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk indah tubuhnya.

"Oh… YongHwa akan membunuhku."

YunHo menepuk dahinya. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini sepupunya akan bertunangan. Kasus Kim ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya, selama dua minggu penuh mengais informasi kesana kemari namun tak ditemukan bukti apapun. Hanya kicauan-kicauan burung yang menjadi rumor belaka.

"Ayolah Oppa, kita harus cepat. YongHwa sudah meneleponku dua kali."

YunHo meraih uluran tangan Ara, menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Ia harus cepat kembali ke apartemennya, mandi, berganti dengan tuxedo dan menghadiri pertunangan Jung YongHwa, bila tak mau mendengar ceramah sepupunya itu.

.

Suara alunan biola dan piano terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang dibuat menyerupai _hall_ di sebuah _villa_.

Tema Yunani yang klasik mendominasi _hall_ ini. Patung dewi aphrodite berdiri anggun di dekat pintu masuk.

Candelier besar dan bersinar indah menggantung di tengah ruangan.

Orang-orang dengan pakaian rapi dan dengan gelas _champagne_ ditangan berbincang-bincang.

Saling menyapa dengan memberikan pelukan atau sekedar bersalaman.

Tertawa dengan lelucon yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali.

.

Kim JaeJoong sejujurnya tidak pernah suka menghadiri pesta.

Bila bukan karena permintaan Park YooChun, sahabatnya, yang harus menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu koleganya, bisa dipastikan JaeJoong lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen barunya.

Sekedar memandangi bulan atau menulis lagu.

Kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkannya.

.

YooChun terus saja memperkenalkannya dengan kolega atau teman-temannya.

Orang-orang yang pasti tidak akan diingat JaeJoong bila secara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali.

Sekarang mereka sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang mengenakan gaun putih bersih.

Tepatnya YooChun dan yeoja yang diperkenalkan pada JaeJoong entah dengan nama Park HaNeul, atau Park HaRang, yang asik berbincang,

meninggalkan JaeJoong dilanda rasa bosan.

Mata JaeJoong mengamati sekelilingnya dan sudut matanya menangkap sosok dengan rambut _brunette _gelap.

JaeJoong tak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari sosok berambut _brunette_ yang terlihat sangat 'wah' dalam balutan _tuxedo _putih.

Beberapa saat kemudian JaeJoong menyadari sosok seorang yeoja dengan gaun hijau toska menggandeng erat lengan namja tinggi itu.

Keduanya tampak begitu serasi.

.

Seolah merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya sang namja menoleh.

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu.

JaeJoong tak dapat mengalihkan matanya, seakan-akan ada magnet yang menariknya kuat.

Sang namja mengalihkan pandangannya saat kekasihnya menyentuh bahunya pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia kemudian tertawa pelan.

JaeJoong merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas perutnya.

Dialihkannya pandangannya pada YooChun dan temannya, kemudian mencoba ikut masuk kedalam percakapan akrab kedua orang tersebut.

"Halo, JaeJoong Ssi, YooChun Ssi." Sebuah suara bass menyapa mereka.

Sepasang kekasih yang tadi masih sibuk bersenda gurau dengan pasangan lain sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Halo, YunHo Ssi, Ara Ssi." JaeJoong mencoba bersikap ramah dan mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

YooChun hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat gelas pada keduanya, kemudian kembali berbicara pada temannya.

"JaeJoong Ssi, bagaimana keadaan anda?" Ara bertanya dengan tak kalah ramah.

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Anda pasti bosan sekali berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu penuh."

"Benar. Em.. Saya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian disini."

"Ah, iya. Sepupu YunHo yang bertunangan hari ini. Kami harap kami juga segera menyusul." Ara tertawa kecil akan leluconnya.

JaeJoong hanya diam.

"Jadi sepupu YunHo Ssi adalah Jung YongHwa Ssi?" YooChun tiba-tiba bertanya, memecahkan keheningan yang canggung itu.

Sepertinya temannya telah pergi.

"Iya, benar."

Lalu perbincangan berlanjut antara YooChun dan YunHo. Meninggalkan Ara yang masih menatap JaeJoong, dieratkannya pegangannya pada lengan YunHo, seolah tak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Huh… Kim JaeJoong itu begitu tidak tahu diri! Beraninya dia memperlihatkan batang hidungnya disini bersama pacar gelapnya itu, Park YooChun."

HaNeul yang mendengar perbincangan dua orang yeoja diluar _rest_ _room_ hanya menarik nafas.

Cepat-cepat ia mencuci tangan, merapikan sedikit dandanannya dan hendak segera angkat kaki. Tak berniat mendengarkan _gossip_ murahan.

Park YooChun dan Kim JaeJoong sepertinya bukan tipe orang seperti itu, walaupun ia baru mengenal keduanya, terutama JaeJoong yang hari ini baru ditemuinya.

"Iya, padahal suaminya Kim HyunJoong baru saja meninggal. Kudengar tewas karena dibunuh orang ya? Kejam sekali."

"Dan Kim JaeJoong itu langsung memamerkan hubungan mereka. Kenapa semua pria tampan tertarik padanya? Apa bagusnya dia? Kurus kering seperti itu."

HaNeul membeku ditempatnya. Otaknya mencoba mencerna pembicaraan barusan.

Rasa-rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mencoba keras mengingat-ingat sambil melangkah keluar.

Diambilnya wine yang ditawarkan seorang _waiter_, saat hendak mencari YooChun, tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali. Semua kejadian yang dialaminya malam itu terulang kembali dalam kepalanya seperti kaset video.

Segera diraihnya ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, Xiao Fen, ini aku.. Arghh…. Aku binggung sekali."

"Ce, pelan-pelan bicaranya. Aku tak mengerti." Suara seorang yeoja dengan sedikit aksen asing menyahut dari seberang.

"Xiao Fen, kau ingat saat ada orang yang menjadikanku sandera beberapa minggu lalu? Kejadiannya sebenarnya di _club _Jumon, aku tak pernah cerita karena malu pergi ke tempat seperti itu seorang diri."

"Lalu?"

"Namja ini ternyata ditemukan tewas, dan orang-orang mulai membicarakan bahwa pasangannya berselingkuh dengan orang lain."

"Teruskan."

"Iya, aku tak tahu apakah ini berarti sesuatu atau tidak, tapi aku tahu siapa namja lain ini."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku persis disebelah mereka saat itu dan kau tahu bagaimana keadaan _club_. Mau tidak mau mereka berteriak. Aish… Apa aku harus lapor polisi? Xiao Fen…. Aku harus bagaimana?" HaNeul tidak sadar suaranya telah naik beberapa oktaf dan membuat perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Aishh…. Sebentar, aku keluar dulu." HaNeul menunduk tanda minta maaf dan segera keluar lewat pintu samping menuju halaman belakang _villa_. Mencoba mencari tempat sepi agar tak terganggu.

HaNeul berjalan hilir mudik di depan kolam renang berukuran besar.

"Argh…. Xiao Fen…. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu apakah informasi yang akan aku berikan berarti penting atau tidak. Lagipula bisa saja salah bukan?"

"Ce, kita tak bisa menentukan kita salah atau benar. Biar polisi yang menyaring informasi yang mereka dapat."

"Berarti aku harus melapor?"

"Tentu saja Ce." Dari suaranya bisa HaNeul membayangkan Xiao Fen sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Uh… Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah besok kau akan menemaniku melapor."

"Iya… Iya… Hey, aku penasaran Ce, siapa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kasus Kim JaeJoong dan Kim HyunJoong yang sering masuk berita itu?"

"Eh? Sudah masuk berita ya?"

"Ya tuhan, Ce….. Mereka sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat selama dua minggu penuh, dan kau tak tahu apapun? Kau hidup dibagian mana Korea?"

"Kau tahu aku tak suka menonton berita dan membaca majalah gosip."

"Payah. Lalu siapa orang itu Ce?"

"Jadi, Kim JaeJoong memang memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain dan orang itu adalah Y…."

HaNeul tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan telah mendorong punggungnya. Menyebabkan sang yeoja jatuh ke dalam kolam renang yang dalam. Malang bagi Park HaNeul karena tak bisa berenang. Dia tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk meminta tolong dan setelah beberapa saat berjuang, ia tenggelam.

.

-YunJae-

.

YooChun sedang berbincang dengan salah satu _General_ M_anager_ koleganya saat seorang _waiter_ tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke pakaiannya.

"Aishh…. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali ketumpahan sesuatu." Gerutunya.

"Maaf tuan. Seseorang sepertinya tak sengaja menyenggol saya."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." YooChun tersenyum dan segera mencari rest room untuk membersihkan diri.

Dibukanya tuxedonya dan mengambil _tissue_ untuk membersihkan kemeja dan bagian bawah dasinya.

Saat sedang sibuk membersihkan diri, tiba-tiba YunHo muncul dari salah satu bilik.

"YooChun Ssi, anda kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, seorang _waiter_ tidak sengaja menyiramkan minuman kepakaianku."

YunHo membasuh tangannya dan YooChun terus menatap namja disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang mengandung rasa tidak suka.

"YooChun Ssi, saya duluan ya."

"Tunggu, YunHo ssi, saya ingin bicara."

YunHo menatap YooChun dengan mata penasaran.

"Silahkan bicara."

"Sebaiknya di luar saja."

YooChun berjalan keluar diikuti YunHo. Mereka menuju belakang _villa_. Tiba-tiba Yoochun membeku ditempatnya. Sesuatu mengambang di kolam renang.

Seorang yeoja, wajahnya tak terlihat karena punggung sang yeoja menghadap keatas, rambut hitamnya tersebar. Warna rambutnya yang hitam kelam sangat kontras gaunnya yang berwarna putih.

YunHo segera berlari setelah melempar _handphone_nya sembarangan dan meloncat kedalam kolam. Menarik tubuh serta mengecek nafas dan denyut jantung sang yeoja.

"YooChun Ssi, tolong panggil _ambulance_. Yeoja ini telah meninggal."

YooChun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi kengerian saat ia mengenali yeoja berambut hitam itu.

"Ha… HaNeul…" Bisiknya.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Jadi Kim JaeJoong memang memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain dan orang itu adalah Y…."

Tuuut…. Tuuuuttt…. Tuuuuuuttt…..

"Yeoboseo… Yeoboseo…. Ce… HaNeul Ce?"

Xiao Fen dilanda ketakutan hebat. Segera ia menghubungi ponsel HaNeul namun tersambung dengan _mail_ _box_.

"Oh, tuhanku. Firasat apa ini."

Segera Xiao Fen menelepon taksi dan mengambil mantel, bersiap menuju _villa_ tempat HaNeul menghadiri undagan pesta.

Betapa kagetnya Xiao Fen melihat villa tersebut dipenuhi gerombolan orang, mobil polisi dan sebuah _ambulance_. Firasat buruk makin menguasainya.

"Ada apa?" Xiao Fen bertanya pada salah satu orang.

"Seorang yeoja ditemukan meninggal karena tenggelam."

Detak jantung Xiao Fen makin menjadi-jadi, segera ia menerobos kerumunan dan mencoba masuk.

"Agassi, maaf, anda dilarang masuk." Seorang petugas polisi menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan aku, temanku ada didalam dan aku rasa dia dalam bahaya." Teriak Xiao Fen keras.

.

"Jadi Hyung dan YooChun Ssi yang menemukan yeoja itu?"

"Iya" YunHo berkata sambil mempererat selimut yang diberikan ChangMin, Ara duduk disebelah YunHo dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

ChangMin belum sempat menjawab saat seorang anak buah mereka menghampiri.

"Lapor, ada seorang yeoja yang ingin berbicara dengan anda. Katanya ini penting sekali."

"Ya sudah, antarkan dia kemari." ChangMin memerintahkan setelah melihat YunHo mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian seorang yeoja dengan rambut ikal dan tubuh mungil datang. Wajah yeoja itu seputih kertas. Ketakutan yang sangat terpancar dari matanya.

"Tolong bilang orang yang tenggelam bukan seorang yeoja yang bernama Park HaNeul." Semburnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" Ara bertanya.

Seketika sang yeoja lemas, beruntung KiBum dan SiWon yang juga berada disana, menahan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya dan ia terus membisikkan "Ce Ce".

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menenangkan Xiao Fen. Yeoja itu begitu kuat dan dalam waktu singkat bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Segera ia menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan HaNeul ditelepon. Kelima polisi tersebut mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Xiao Fen Ssi, kami akan menghubungi anda bila kami memerlukan bantuan lain. Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya sahabat anda." YunHo mewakili partnernya berbicara. "KiBum, tolong antarkan Xiao Fen Ssi kerumahnya."

"Baik Hyung. Mari Agassi."

"Kita harus membayangi Xiao Fen Ssi, siapa yang tahu bila ada seseorang yang mengincarnya. Lalu, apa ada yang menemukan sesuatu di TKP?" YunHo kembali bertanya saat Xiao Fen sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Tak ada yang menjawab, namun SiWon mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah jepit dasi berwarna silver dengan inisial Y.

Keempatnya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk singkat.

"Minta Park YooChun Ssi ikut ke kantor. Kita perlu mengadakan _interview_. Ia diperbolehkan membawa pengacaranya."

Perintah YunHo tegas.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Chappie ini sedikiiiiit sekali yaw… Sudah begitu YunJae mommentnya mana?

*Malah komplain sendiri*

Bagi yang menanti-nanti YunJae moment, dimohon bersabar, cerita ini perkembangannya lambat sekali, seperti saya. XD

.

Review reply :

Thazt: Wehehehe… Mian.. membuat makan ati dengan YunRa. Iyah, tapi saya kok susah sekali buat YunJae mommentnya yaw. m(_''_)m

Arisa Adachi : Iyah, saya juga sebenernya ngga iklas YunPa digrepe orang lain.

Maap, YunJae nya lebih sedikit dr chappie kemarin malah. Limun? Mau buat, Cuma masih kaku. Apa tidak apa?

RizmaHuka-huka : Widiw… Silahkan parangnya disimpan kembali. Ara sudah diamankan. XD Hehehe.. Ini update nya, semoga suka. ^^

junnilicious : Huweeee… Ada temen senasiiiib.. seminggu ini saya bawaanya mello n prustasi mulu karena pembatalan ini. *peluk peluk*

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Oh My God Sun~~~~ Ikaaa~~ (boleh panggil begitu khan?) Dirimu adalah orang pertama yang kasihan pada Ara. Baeknya~~~

Lanlopumin : *peluk balik Lanlopumin* ini sudah diupdate lagi. Hehehehe.. YunJae sudah kenal lama? Iya, khan sembilan taun, sebelum trainee. *dipantok krn ngga nyambung*

Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia : Bener-bener. Ara cantik tapi JJ LEBIH cantik.. Saya SeJunSu. AKTF jg….

Nikwon : Hehehehe… Khan saya angina-anginan soalnya.

Nuke : Maap mengecewakan, chap ini malah lebih pendek dari yang kemarin.

Diidactorlove : Reviewer baruuuuuu~~~ *peluuuukkkk* Dolphine nya belum muncul. Dimuncul ngga ya?

Moyoko Tomoyo : Iya, YunJae pasti akan bersatu… Merdeka…! *ngga nyambung*

**Terima kasih banyak reviewnya. Terus ikuti FF tidak logis ini sampai akhir ya. **

**.  
**

Special Thanks : Park Haneul unnie dan Xiao Fen unnie yang selalu memberikan semangat dan ide-ide serta sanggahan akan ketidak logisan FF ini.

Yak… Review please… Flame diperbolehkan…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	5. Chapter 5 : He

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

"Bukankan sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, aku memang mengenal Park HaNeul. Kami terus bersama di pesta namun dia pergi ke _rest_ _room_ dan tidak kembali. Aku tak melihatnya sampai aku dan YunHo Ssi menemukannya!" YooChun membentak SiWon, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Dengar, kalian telah menahan klien saya selama sepuluh jam." Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah YooChun berkata. "Kami dapat mengajukan tuntutan karena secara tidak langsung ini adalah pencemaran nama baik dan mengakibatkan ketidaknyamanan klien saya."

SiWon tersenyum, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang biasanya dapat meredam kemarahan siapa-pun.

"Kami tak memiliki maksud dan tujuan seperti itu Kim JunSu Ssi. Lagipula kami berhak menahan seorang saksi dan mengadakan _interview_ maksimal satu kali duapuluh empat jam. Jadi, bisakah ini saya lanjutkan?"

YooChun mengernyit dan menoleh pada pengacaranya dengan wajah frustasi. JunSu mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Di ruangan sebelah ChangMin, KiBum dan Ara menyaksikan tanya-jawab antara SiWon dan YooChun melalui kaca riben dan mendengarkan melalui speaker yang terletak pada pojok ruangan.

_Interview_ atau wawancara ini sebenarnya hanyalah kedok untuk mengulur waktu sementara YunHo meyakinkan atasan mereka untuk mengeluarkan surat penggeledahan.

Untuk sekedar melakukan wawancara-pun, Athena harus menunggu satu hari, karena bila sampai salah langkah, akan fatal akibatnya. Park YooChun adalah orang terpandang dimasyarakat.

"Apakah jepit dasi ini milik anda, YooChun Ssi?" SiWon mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

"Benar. Itu adalah jepit dasi yang dipesan khusus untuk saya."

"Apakah anda memakainya di pesta itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, dimana benda ini sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya saya menghilangkannya." YooChun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa anda memesannya sendiri?"

YooChun menggebrak meja.

"Apakah itu penting dan ada hubungannya?"

SiWon mengangguk.

"Aishhh…. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari adik saya, Ricky, yang saat ini sedang kuliah di _states_."

"Mengapa anda bisa begitu santai kehilangan benda penting macam kado ulang tahun dari adik anda?"

"SiWon Ssi, saya rasa anda telah melewati batas. Masalah perasaan klien saya, itu bagian dari _privacy_-nya." JunSu memotong. "Perasaan klien saya yang kehilangan suatu benda sama sekali tidak ada korelasinya dengan kasus ini."

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan dengan pertanyaan berikutnya."

YooChun melipat kakinya dan menatap SiWon dengan perasaan tidak puas jelas-jelas terpancar pada wajah tampannya.

ChangMin menoleh saat menyadari sosok YunHo memasuki ruangan tempat mereka memantau perkembangan wawancara yang sudah berlangsung sangat lama itu. "Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah beres. ChangMin dan KiBum, pimpin tim untuk mengecek setiap sudut rumah dan kantor Park YooChun Ssi. Bagi menjadi dua tim untuk menghemat waktu."

"_Yes, sir!" _Sahut ChangMin dan KiBum bersamaan. Keduanya bergegas keluar dan menghubungi tim forensik.

YunHo menghela nafas. "Bagaimana?"

"SiWon sedang berusaha." Ara menjawab sembari memijit bahu kekasihnya. "Sudah makan?"

YunHo menggeleng.

"Aku belikan makanan dan kopi ya."

"_Thank's baby."_

Ara tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi YunHo. "Aku segera kembali, Oppa."

.

-YunJae-

.

Penat dan lelah menguasai tubuh dan pikiran YunHo. Memutuskan sedikit udara segar diperlukan, ia keluar dan menyandarkan tubuh di tembok.

Di saat seperti ini merokok bisa jadi alternatif menghilangkan stress, tapi YunHo telah berjanji untuk berhenti merokok. Jadi sebagai gantinya dikeluarkannya sebuah permen karet, mengunyah kemudian menggelembungkan sebuah balon, sampai sosok dengan rambut _orange_ kemerahan ditangkap sudut matanya.

"Annyeong haseo." Sapa YunHo.

Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Apa ingin mencari YooChun Ssi?"

"Iya."

"Mohon maaf, sepertinya untuk saat ini belum bisa bertemu. Kami masih mengadakan sedikit wawancara."

Tak ada jawaban. Orang itu hanya memandangi sosok YunHo, seperti terhipnotis dan tenggelam dalam mata YunHo.

"JaeJoong Ssi." Ara muncul sambil membawa sebuah kantung.

"Ara Ssi."

"Wah, anda mengganti warna rambut menjadi lebih terang ya? Cocok sekali." Puji Ara tulus.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ara Ssi. Baiklah, karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Chunnie, saya duluan saja."

JaeJoong menganggukkan kepala pada keduanya.

"Oppa, apa aku perlu mengganti warna rambut menjadi lebih terang? Bosan juga dengan warna rambut gelap." Ara bertanya saat JaeJoong telah agak jauh.

"Tidak perlu. Warna coklat gelap atau hitam adalah yang terbaik." YunHo menyentuh rambut halus dan panjang Ara.

Tanpa mereka ketahui JaeJoong mendengar percakapan keduanya, ditiupnya poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Begitu ya." Bisik JaeJoong.

_._

-YunJae-

.

Sejauh ini ChangMin telah mengecek setiap sudut rumah dengan nuansa warna putih milik Park YooChun, mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk ataupun bukti namun hasilnya nihil. Dirapikannya sarung tangannya lagi sambil dengan sabar mengintip belakang tiap lukisan, mengecek setiap laci dan lemari bahkan di dalam pot.

Frustasi dan Lelah, ChangMin duduk di kursi sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Sepertinya Park YooChun sangat menyukai warna putih, segala barang dalam rumah ini mengandung warna itu. Dengan asal, dimainkannya tuts–tuts piano itu, sambil membayangkan wajah kecewa seorang Jung YunHo, atasan yang sangat dihormati dan dikagumi oleh ChangMin. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat YunHo kecewa, atasannya itu telah mempertaruhkan jabatannya demi ini.

Tiba-tiba ChangMin menangkap sesuatu pada lantai kayu pada salah satu kaki grand piano itu.

"Hey… Hey.. Kemarilah." Panggilnya dan dengan segera empat orang timnya ikut berjongkok.

"Ada apa ChangMin Ssi?"

"Lihat ini, ruas lantainya berbeda. Sepintas tidak terlihat tapi sepertinya ada bekas dicongkel. Tolong dibongkar ulang." ChangMin mengetuk bagian lantai yang dimaksudnya.

Dengan cepat piano dipindahkan dan tim ahli forensik membongkar papan-papan itu.

"Ah, ada sesuatu dibawah sini."

ChangMin cepat-cepat menyambar senter dan meminta mereka menyingkir, diambilnya sesuatu dari lubang di bawah papan. Mata ChangMin melebar saat membuka gulungan hitam ditangannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, segera dihubunginya YunHo. "Hyung, kami menemukan sebuah pisau." Ujarnya.

.

Kim JunSu sangat gusar menghadapi kliennya yang bernama Park YooChun. Beberapa jam yang lalu, YooChun begitu bekerja sama dan mau mendengarkannya dalam menghadapi Choi SiWon.

Sekarang, YooChun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tak mau menjelaskan saat polisi itu menunjukkan foto-foto sebuah pisau beserta kaos hitam penuh darah kering Kim HyunJoong yang ditemukan di rumahnya.

Harusnya JunSu tak menerima tugas mendampingi YooChun yang diserahkan oleh ayahnya. Memang JunSu sedang bersinar sebagai pengacara muda yang praktis tapi ia masih perlu banyak pengalaman untuk menangani sebuah kasus tuduhan pembunuhan.

Terlebih bila klien tak mau membuka mulut dan bekerja sama denganmu, sungguh suatu tindakan bunuh diri.

"YooChun Ssi, anda harus bekerja sama. Saya akan berusaha mengeluarkan anda bila anda mau menceritakan kejadiannya. Saya yakin dapat membalik keadaaan." JunSu mencoba meyakinkan kliennya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim JaeJoong besok." Jawab YooChun.

Junsu menggebrak meja. "YooChun Ssi, anda telah resmi ditangkap dengan tuduhan dua pembunuhan. Bukan saatnya untuk bersantai seperti ini."

"Panggilkan Jae Hyung besok." Dengan itu YooChun bangkit dan kembali ke sel tahanan.

JunSu menatap kepergian YooChun tak percaya. Dia yakin YooChun tak bersalah, entah bagaimana JunSu tahu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain menghubungi orang yang dimaksudkan. Siapa tahu Kim JaeJoong mampu meyakinkan YooChun untuk membela diri.

.

-YunJae-

.

Sebuah mobil _convertible_ berwarna merah berhenti di depan kantor polisi. Seorang namja dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang tahanan.

Setelah memberitahu siapa yang ingin ditemuinya, beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi muncul.

"Chunnie…" Segera ia menghambur memeluk namja itu.

"Jae Hyung…"

"Chun… Bagaimana? Aku… "

YooChun menarik tangan JaeJoong, memintanya duduk.

"Hyung, _there's something i need to know."_

YooChun menatap langsung kedua mata JaeJoong dengan serius.

.

"Ya, aku telah selesai rapat dengan kepala divisi. Ada apa?" YunHo mendekati jendela, membukanya dan membiarkan angin sore hari berhembus.

"Oh ya? Jadi YooChun Ssi telah mengakui semuanya? Kerja bagus, SiWon! beritahukan tim, besok pagi Athena rapat. "

Senyum kemenangan menghias wajah tampan YunHo setelah sambungan telepon terputus. "Aku tak menyangka kasus ini yang akan mengantarku pada kursi kepala divisi. Sungguh tak sabar melihat wajah kekalahan Boa."

Beberapa saat kemudian diperhatikannya sesosok namja menendang ban mobil _convertible_ merah di _parking_ _lot_. Dilihatnya sosok itu kebinggungan dan marah-marah seorang diri.

YunHo memutuskan untuk turun dan memberikan bantuan. Ditepuknya bahu namja itu. "Perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya.

JaeJoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa, mobil derek akan datang dalam satu jam."

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Aku antar."

JaeJoong ragu-ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya mengikuti sosok YunHo yang ternyata memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil JaeJoong.

.

Dalam mobil yang melaju pelan, tak terjadi percakapan apapun. Hanya lagu dari TVXQ yang berjudul _She_ mengalun mengisi kesunyian.

_Nun ga ma do bo ye yo (I can see even with my eyes closed)_

_Mel li i se do a la yo (I can recognize even if she's far away from me)_

_Geu nye ga el ma na yei ben sa la min gen ji (Imagine how pretty she is)_

_Son do mo dai gei nen ge lyo (Even if I don't touch)_

_Gai jye be lil ges ga ta yo (It feels like she's breaking like a glass)_

_Geu nye ga el ma na lye lin sa la min gen ji (Imagine how fragile she is)_

_Sa lam deul so gei se u go is nen (Smiling in the crowd)_

_Je qen sa nen na eui geu nye jyo (She is my Angel)_

_.  
_

Sesekali YunHo ikut bersenandung pelan.

"Bernyanyilah lebih keras."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak pandai menyanyi?"

"Tak apa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin mendengarmu?"

YunHo mendesah kalah.

.

_AI ga ti ja lang seu le ue yo (Proud like a Child)_

_Ba bo ga ten pyo jeng doai be lye yo (A foolish Expression)_

_Jei bal nai gei man u se yo oh he~ he~ (Please smile only for me, oh he~ he~)_

_.  
_

YunHo melafalkan _She_ menjadi _He_, membuat JaeJoong terkikik geli.

"Kenapa?" YunHo melirik kaca spion.

"Aniya… Lanjutkan saja."

.

_Dang xi nei deu ti go xi pen gel yo (I would want her everything)_

_Geu go ma ni qen gu gin gel lyo (But that would be in Paradise)_

_Sai sang ha na bu ni oh he~ he~ (The only one in this world, oh he~ he~)_

_.  
_

Suara berat YunHo membuat JaeJoong mengantuk, membuainya bagaikan lagu atau dongeng pengantar tidur. Segera saja kedua mata JaeJoong telah terpejam.

Untung saja YunHo telah menanyakan detail alamat rumah sang penumpang, sehingga ia tak perlu membangunkan JaeJoong yang tertidur lelap.

.

YunHo membangunkan penumpangnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Euum…" Akhirnya sang namja membuka matanya.

"Sudah sampai." YunHo tersenyum lembut, membuat mata JaeJoong terbuka lebar dan duduk tegak seketika. "Maaf." Wajah JaeJoong memerah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya keluar dari mobil.

"Gumawoyo."

"Cheonmaneyo."

"….."

"…."

Tak ada yang beranjak, keduanya seperti tidak punya niatan untuk berpisah.

"Em… Mau mampir?"

YunHo melirik jam tangannya. "Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen JaeJoong di lantai sebelas.

Saat pintu dibuka, seekor kucing abu-abu melompat, JaeJoong mengulurkan tangannya. "JiJi."

Tapi sang kucing memilih mengabaikan tuannya dan malah mengeong dan menggesekkan tubuhnya di kaki YunHo.

"Hahahaha… Halo, kucing kecil." YunHo mengambil JiJi dan menggaruk dagunya, membuat si kucing mendengkur puas.

"JiJi pengkhianat." JaeJoong cemberut dan berkacak pinggang. Membuat YunHo menggigit sudut dalam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja sembari terus mengelus kucing yang sekarang tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Turunkan saja disini." JaeJoong menunjuk sebuah bantal berwarna hitam yang berfungsi sebagai tempat tidur JiJi di dekat sofa, namun sayangnya JiJi tidak mau dilepas, kuku-kukunya dikaitkan pada pakaian YunHo.

"Hahahaha…. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaiku."

Menyerah memaksa peliharaannya menurut, JaeJoong membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu yang duduk di meja makan dengan JiJi melingkar nyaman dipangkuan namja berambut _brunette_ gelap itu.

"_Green tea."_ Ujarnya, lalu duduk disebelah YunHo.

"_Thank's."_

Kesunyian yang anehnya malah terasa nyaman kembali melanda. Entah bagaimana keduanya merasa nyaman hanya dengan keberadaan masing-masing walaupun tak terjadi percakapan.

"Ayo, JiJi…" Kali ini sang majikan berhasil memindahkan JiJi menuju tempat tidurnya. Sementara YunHo mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling ruang tamu yang terkesan _cozy_ dan nyaman itu. Dindingnya diberi _wallpaper_ berwarna coklat muda.

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sosok sang tuan rumah yang kini rambutnya telah berwarna hitam dan sedang memainkan mug di tangannya.

"Warna rambut dikembalikan seperti semula ya." YunHo menyentuh poni JaeJoong.

"Bukankah warna gelap lebih bagus." Balas JaeJoong sangat pelan.

"Huh?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Warna gelap memang jauh lebih bagus. Aku suka."

Pipi JaeJoong memanas mendengar ucapan namja dihapannya yang kini telah menarik tangannya dari rambut JaeJoong.

"Jangan berhenti."

"Huh?"

"Jangan berhenti menyentuhku." Ditatapnya mata coklat itu dengan penuh gelora, membuat YunHo kehilangan akal sehat dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jarak yang hanya beberapa inci membuat JaeJoong dapat mencium aroma _green_ _tea_ pada nafas YunHo.

Tak ada yang bergerak.

Lalu tangan besar YunHo menyentuh dagu, mengelus pipi mulus JaeJoong yang telah menutup matanya seperti menikmati setiap sentuhan YunHo dikulitnya.

Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir JaeJoong, awalnya memang hanya sekedar menyentuh. Lama-kelamaan YunHo menginginkan lebih, dihisapnya bibir bawah yang memberikan rasa manis dan ketagihan itu.

"Ahhhh….."

Suara lenguhan JaeJoong bagaikan pemicu untuk YunHo, tangannya memasuki sweater _v-neck_ yang dipakai JaeJoong, merasakan setiap inci kehalusan kulit dan memainkan _nipple_ namja cantik itu.

"Ahhhhh…."

YunHo menghentikan ciuman mereka dan melepaskan segala kain yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya, memamerkan kulit putih susu dan coklat terbakar matahari yang sexy. Keduanya saling menatap keindahan tubuh masing-masing, sebelum dengan lembut YunHo mendorong JaeJoong ke atas meja makan dan kembali melumat bibir merah menggoda itu.

Tubuh kekar YunHo menekan JaeJoong dan membuat milik keduanya bergesekan.

"Ahhhhh…." Untuk ketiga kalinya JaeJoong mendesah nikmat, kedua kakinya dililitkan pada pinggang YunHo.

"Panggil namaku." Bisik YunHo sambil menggigit telinga JaeJoong.

"Yun… YunHo… Rasuki aku."

Senyum mengembang di wajah namja itu. "Buka kakimu." Perintahnya, JaeJoong menurut dengan patuh.

"Yun… Sa..kiiitt…." Air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi JaeJoong saat satu jari YunHo memasukinya.

"Tahanlah sebentar." YunHo memasukkan satu lagi jarinya dan mulai memaju-mundurkannya, sementara tangan yang lainnya meremas-remas kejantanan JaeJoong.

"Emmmm…. " JaeJoong mengerang kehilangan saat dirasakannya kekosongan dalam tubuhnya.

YunHo membalik tubuh JaeJoong, kemudian dengan sekali sentakan merasuki JaeJoong dan disambut dinding ketat.

"Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya YunHo saat diperhatikannya JaeJoong meremas pinggiran meja. Dikecupnya setiap inci punggung JaeJoong, meninggalkan banyak tanda merah.

"Bergeraklah Yun. Aku siap."

Suara kulit bergesekan dan desahan nikmat segera terdengar. YunHo mengeluarkan dirinya lalu menusuk kembali berkali-kali.

"Yun.. Lagi… Lebih cepat disitu."

Dengan senang hati YunHo mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan kocokan tangannya. Beberapa kali lagi tusukan dan kocokan keras membuat keduanya memuntahkan _cum_ bersamaan. JaeJoong terpuruk lemas ke atas meja. Sementara YunHo mengeluarkan juniornya, menelan cum JaeJoong di tangannya lalu membopong tubuh lemas namja itu.

"Kamarnya dimana?"

JaeJoong menunjuk sebuah pintu yang dicat putih.

YunHo membawa JaeJoong dan menempatkannya di tempat tidur.

"Jangan pergi." JaeJoong tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada leher kokoh YunHo.

"Hahahahaha… Kau tak ada bedanya dengan JiJi."

Pipi JaeJoong memerah sempurna. YunHo mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Keduanya dapat merasakan detak jantung mereka yang bersahutan.

"Biar begini sebentar." JaeJoong berbisik dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher YunHo, menghirup wangi khas namja itu, _citrus_.

YunHo menyadarkan dagunya pada kepala JaeJoong. "Ya."

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

*pingsan di depan kompi part 2*

Maaf yaw lama, harusnya kemarin sudah diupdate, tapi tiba-tiba saya tak bisa log in. Selain itu, untuk adegan NC saya semedinya lama, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, kurang hot. *nangis dipojokan*

Review reply :

RizmaHuka-huka : Bener, siapapun harus kuat iman kalau deket-deket JJ.

Huwah.. Jangan nangis, Risma (seenaknya manggil nama) ini saya kasih tissue. Sudah dipersatukan lho ini, jadi simpan kapaknya. ^^v

Arisa Adachi : Ara kemungkinan ngga mati. Maaf yaw.. Ini sudah tidak sekedar tatap-tatapan saja. .

Thazt: Hehehehe.. Iyah, kemarin buru-buru apdet tanpa ngecek lagi. Berikutnya akan lebih hati-hati. Gumawo~~

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Terlalu semangat, makanya manggilnya pake A yang banyak.. :D

DeviL53 : Selamat datang kembaliiii~~~~ iya, ceritanya dirombak total. Silahkan nikmati apdetannya. ^o^

Delta Alpha Fujoshi : Hai juga… Tidak apa.. Terima kasih sudah review.. *peluk-peluk*

Ini sudah NC-an… tapi kurang hot, kurang sambal. #Plakkk

Angel Xiah : Makasiiiihhh… Ini Su-ie nya sudah muncul. *Lambai-lambai bareng Su*

Priss Uchun : Hehehehe.. Siapa ya? Itu uchun sudah ditangkap.. Ini sudah banyak belum YunJae mommentnya?

diidactorlove : Itu, uchunnya sudah diinterogasi. Mahap yaw apdetnya lama. Saya semedi di kaki gunung dulu untuk bikin chap ini.

Nikwon : Iyah, saya sering terbang kelangin ketujuh kalau nonton YunJae di Youtu*e.. Hahahaha.. *garing*

Sudah dilanjuuut…

junnilicious : Kali ini saya sudah berusaha memberi sedikit lebih banyak YunJae momen dibonusin NC. Gimana?

Moyoko Tomoyo : Tidak apa. Makasiiiieee sudah revieewww.. *kasih bear hug*

Iya, ini sedikit lagi kelar. Terus ikuti ya…

Lanlopumin : Saya suka pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Lanlopumin, tandanya penasaran berat.. Hohohoho…

Jung Dhede : Reviewer baruuuuuu~~~ *Peluuukkk* Tadinya masih binggung Su-ie muncul apa tidak, tapi akhirnya muncul juga… Hehehehe…

.

Yak… Review please… Flame diperbolehkan…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	6. Chap 6 : Insecurity,Prejudice and Faith

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

_Suara ketukan high heels yang beradu dengan lantai menggema sepanjang koridor. _

_Seorang yeoja dengan langkah gemulai sesekali tersenyum pada rekan kerjanya, berjalan menuju parking lot. _

_Senyumnya makin melebar melihat punggung seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. _

"_Op…" Sang yeoja hendak memanggil namun diurungkannya karena melihat namja berambut hitam bersama dengan sosok itu. _

_Alisnya berkerut. "JaeJoong Ssi?"_

_Kedua namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera saja pergi. "Kenapa JaeJoong Ssi bersama dengan YunHo Oppa?" _

.

-YunJae-

.

Jung YunHo mengerjapkan matanya karena masih mengantuk, suara ponsel yang terus berdering mengganggu tidurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang harusnya tertidur disebelahnya dan kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan malas ia menyambar dan mengangkat telepon dari siapapun itu yang tanpa mengenal lelah terus menghubunginya berulang kali pagi ini.

"Eh? Akhirnya diangkat juga!" Suara Ara terdengar bahkan sebelum YunHo sempat memberi salam.

"Ara, Ada apa pagi-pagi menelepon?"

"Aniya, Oppa dimana?"

"Di apartemen tentu saja."

"Hmmm… "

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Oppa bisa menjemputku? Hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil lagi. Hehehehe…"

"Baiklah. Satu jam lagi akan kujemput."

"Ne.. Saranghae Oppa.."

"Hahahaha… Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu. Sampai nanti."

Sambungan telepon diputus YunHo.

Ara memandang nanar ponsel kemudian beralih pada sebuah pintu coklat.

"Oppa, kenapa berbohong? Aku semalaman menunggu di depan apartemenmu dan terus menelepon, tapi kau abaikan. Oppa menginap dimana?"

Disandarkannya dahinya pada pintu itu, setitik air mata mengalir pada pipi putih Ara. "Kenapa Oppa tidak menjawab nado saranghae seperti biasanya? Jangan membuatku merasa gelisah lebih dari ini."

Ara berbalik dan merosot ke lantai sambil terus terisak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Oppa. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

.

-YunJae-

.

Wangi masakan menguar memasuki kamar, membuat perut YunHo berbunyi keras. Meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelah tempat tidur, YunHo bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Memutuskan bahwa membersihkan diri lebih penting dari perut yang keroncongan.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian YunHo menuju dapur dan langsung mendapati sosok seorang namja dengan apron hitam sedang sibuk memasak.

"Selamat pagi." YunHo mendekat dan memberikan _morning_ _kiss_ pada bibir si namja.

Sapaannya dijawab malu-malu dengan suara hampir tak terdengar.

"Benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman ya?" Diangkatnya dagu namja itu dan memandang kantung mata yang tercetak pada wajah sempurna itu.

"…."

"Kenapa jadi begini pendiam? Padahal semalam ada yang terus memanggil namaku minta tidak ditinggalkan dan mencuri ciuman semalam suntuk seolah ingin menandaiku sebagai miliknya. Lupa ya?"

Sontak wajah JaeJoong yang sudah memerah menjadi semakin merah saja. Tabung pemadam kebakaran saja kalah merah dari pipinya. Ditundukkannya wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona itu.

Saat ingin lebih menggoda namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu, sesuatu yang terbakar tercium.

"Huwah..! Jae, ada bau gosong! _Frying_ _pan_ itu berasap!"

Dengan panik kedua namja itu menyelamatkan apapun yang sedang dimasak JaeJoong.

"Ini karena kau…" JaeJoong memukul bahu YunHo pelan. "Jadi jangan protes kalau kita hanya bisa makan roti panggang saja."

"Maaf.. Maaf… Tapi apapun hasil masakanmu aku tidak akan pernah protes."

Suara mengeong terdengar dari sekitar kaki mereka, menginterupsi (lagi) apapun jawaban JaeJoong.

"Selamat pagi, JiJi." YunHo segera menggendong kucing abu-abu itu, membawanya ke ruang tamu dan membiarkan JaeJoong menyelesaikan aktivitas memasaknya.

Tawa YunHo terdengar, JaeJoong mengintip sedikit dan melihat namja itu tengah asik bermain dengan JiJi. Tanpa sadar JaeJoong ikut tersenyum melihat sisi kanak-kanak dalam diri YunHo.

"Dia memang berbeda." Bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana YunHo selalu sadar saat JaeJoong memperhatikannya, ia menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut. Mengakibatkan namja yang ketahuan mengintip itu segera mengasingkan diri lagi di dapur.

"Apakah masih lama? Aku harus berangkat pagi, selain itu harus mengganti pakaian." Kepala YunHo menyembul tak berapa lama kemudian.

Mata besar JaeJoong menatap balik dengan pancaran sinar kekecewaan. "Makanlah dulu. Ini sudah siap."

Setelah selesai sarapan JaeJoong mengantarkan YunHo kepintu depan.

"Bagaimana dengan Ara Ssi setelah ini?"

Tanpa menjawab YunHo mendekat dan mengelus pipi mulus itu dengan punggung tangannya, JaeJoong menangkap tangan YunHo dan membawa tangan besar itu kebibirnya. Menciumi jari-jari panjang YunHo.

"Apa kita bisa segera bertemu lagi?"

"Bersabarlah." YunHo membelai rambut hitam halus JaeJoong dengan sayang.

JaeJoong menghela nafas. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada dahi JaeJoong, ditutupnya kedua matanya. Menikmati sentuhan hangat yang diberikan YunHo.

"Baik-baiklah di rumah."

Pintu sosok JaeJoong mematung ditempatnya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya mengembang, membuat wajah tampan itu berkilau karena pancaran kebahagian.

"Aku sungguh menantikan bisa menyambutmu setelah pulang bekerja dan berkata, selamat datang ke rumah."

.

-YunJae-

.

Ara masuk ke dalam mobil YunHo dengan memasang wajah ceria.

"Selamat pagi Oppa~~~"

Direntangkan tangannya dengan manja, meraih leher YunHo agar mendekat dan bermaksud mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Tapi YunHo mengelak pada saat yang tepat, hingga bibir Ara hanya menempel pada pipinya.

"Pagi _baby_…" YunHo menyalakan mobil dan menjalankan mobil.

"Oppa, kita sudah lama tidak pernah berkencan. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mengambil cuti dan liburan ke Hawaii? Bukankah Oppa ingin kesana?"

"Ara, kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku senang tentu saja tapi setelah ini kita masih sibuk."

"….."

"Jangan marah, _baby_. Aku janji paling lambat dua bulan lagi kita pergi. Okay? Sekarang tersenyumlah."

"Ne, Oppa."

Ara tersenyum, bukan senyum manis yang mempercantik wajahnya seperti biasa tapi senyuman yang mengandung kegetiran yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh YunHo.

Saat turun dari mobil Ara meraih lengan kekar YunHo dan menggandengnya, pemandangan langka karena tidak biasanya mereka memamerkan kemesraan di tempat kerja.

"Tumben hari ini manja sekali?" YunHo yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan penasaran rekan-rekan kerjanya hingga melepaskan tangan Ara. "Jangan disini ya, baby."

Melihat kedua alis kekasihnya berkerut YunHo melanjutkan. "Maaf.. Tidak enak, bukankah kau selalu bilang kita harus menjaga profesionalisme? Oh ya, rapat kita tunda sampai setelah jam makan siang ya, aku dipanggil oleh kepala divisi lagi. Tolong sampaikan pada tim. Sampai nanti." Dengan itu YunHo berbalik dan menuju lantai tiga gedung kantor polisi tersebut.

Ara menatap punggung yang perlahan namun pasti menjauh itu.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pandangan orang, Oppa?"

Ingin sekali Ara berlari dan memeluk sosok itu, meneriakkan bahwa Jung YunHo adalah milik Go Ara.

Tapi tidak dilakukannya, sebaliknya ia malah berbalik untuk mencari anggota satu timnya.

.

-YunJae-

.

Tumpukan _lunch_ _box_ ditempatkan di hadapan Park YooChun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Makan siang untuk anda YooChun Ssi." JunSu menjawab kalem.

"Tidak perlu repot setiap saat membawakan makanan kemari, JunSu Ssi. Lagipula mengurusi keperluan saya tidak ada dalam _job description_ seorang pengacara bukan?"

YooChun terus saja menanggapi dingin kebaikan yang diberikan JunSu.

"Memang bukan. Tapi berhubung belum ada orang yang menjenguk anda selain JaeJoong Ssi dan saya asumsikan anda pasti sangat tidak terbiasa dengan makanan penjara, jadi saya berbaik hati membawakan ini."

"Terima kasih banyak tapi maaf, sikap mengasihani yang anda tunjukkan tidak membuat saya merasa tersentuh."

"Ini bukan rasa kasihan!"

"Lalu apa?"

JunSu terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sendiri binggung mengapa begitu perhatian dan terbebani akan bayangan keadaan kliennya ini dalam penjara.

"Jangan protes dan dihabiskan saja daripada makanan ini sia-sia." JunSu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulai membuka dan menyodorkan _lunch_ _box_ itu pada YooChun. Awalnya memang segan, namun YooChun selalu menghabiskan apapun yang dibawakan oleh JunSu.

"Hey, YooChun Ssi, Mangapa anda mengakui perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak anda lakukan?"

YooChun meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap JunSu dengan berapi-api.

"Aku mulai bosan dan muak mendengar pertanyaan itu setiap saat. Kenapa begitu cerewet? _For_ _your_ _information_, cepat atau lambat polisi akan menangkapku, jadi aku hanya mempermudah pekerjaan mereka."

"Saya tahu bukan itu alasannya. Anda melindungi seseorang bukan?"

Suara dengusan menghina keluar dari bibir YooChun.

"Jadi memang benar. Apakah anda melindungi Kim JaeJoong Ssi, kekasih anda itu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" YooChun menggebrak meja, emosinya mulai naik.

"Saya tidak berbicara sembarangan, ini menjelaskan sikap anda yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Anda pasti melindungi seseorang yang berarti bagi anda, dan sejauh yang saya lihat Kim JaeJoong Ssi adalah orang yang amat sangat berarti bagi anda."

"_Just mind your own business, _Kim JunSu Ssi." Mata YooChun berkilat berbahaya.

"Sebagai pembela anda, ini adalah urusan saya YooChun Ssi. Saya akan memastikan anda mengatakan kebenaran kepada saya secepatnya."

"_You're insane. Listen, I admitted it._ Aku membunuhnya karena jahanam itu telah menyakiti JaeJoong-ku dan aku muak melihatnya menyentuh orang yang tidak bisa kusentuh setiap hari."

"Bohong."

"Argh… _Why it so fucking difficult talking to you!_ Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu keras kepala seperti kau."

"Terima kasih." Kedua sudut bibir JunSu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

"_It's not a damn compliment by the way_."

"Hahahaha…. Sudahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti, saya akan mengeluarkan anda bagaimanapun caranya." JunSu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan YooChun.

"Wae?"

Bisikan YooChun menggema dalam ruangan besar yang sepi, JunSu Membalikkan badannya dan menatap langsung YooChun. "Karena saya percaya pada anda." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang.

.

-YunJae-

.

Perasaan gelisah menghantui ChangMin selama beberapa waktu ini, sejak pengakuan Park YooChun akan kejahatannya tepatnya.

Memang ia sendirilah yang menemukan barang bukti itu, tapi ChangMin merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Ia tak bisa berpikir tanpa memberikan asupan nutrisi ke dalam otaknya, maka dengan langkah lebar-lebar ChangMin menuju cafetaria. Setelah membeli setupuk roti, _cookies_, _cracker_, susu dan _yogurt_, ChangMin hendak mencari tempat duduk kosong hingga matanya mendapati SiWon dan Ara tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Hai…" ChangMin menghampiri keduanya dan menghempaskan diri pada salah satu kursi dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan nutrisnya pada meja bulat dihadapannya. Tanpa berniat sekedar berbasa basi dengan menawarkan untuk membagi makanannya tercinta, ia segera melahap salah satu roti sambil mendengarkan SiWon.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang merasa ini sangat janggal. Sebelumnya Park YooChun Ssi begitu vokal dalam menekankan dirinya bersih, namun saat aku menunjukkan foto barang bukti itu, besoknya ia malah menyerah begitu saja." SiWon menyeruput kopinya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Selain itu ekspresi wajahnya saat itu tidak seperti orang yang ketakutan karena perbuatannya ketahuan. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya…"

"Terguncang?" Sambar ChangMin sambil membuka rotinya yang kedua.

"Ya.. Bisa dibilang begitu, dan tiba-tiba ia lebih banyak diam, YooChun Ssi tak lagi menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, pikirannya seperti berada diawang-awang."

"Kim JaeJoong…" Ujar Ara tiba-tiba.

Kedua namja tampan itu menoleh pada satu-satunya yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kita sejak awal tak memperhitungkan dia karena kita menganggap dia adalah salah satu korban. Siapa selain YooChun Ssi yang memiliki motif untuk membunuh Kim HyunJoong Ssi? Sang pasangan. Siapa yang menguatkan pernyataan JaeJoong Ssi bahwa ia dipukuli dan pingsan saat suaminya menghilang? Tidak ada."

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Ara. Siapa yang menguatkan alibi Kim JaeJoong pada tanggal 9 April selewat pukul 2 dini hari? Park YooChun. Berlaku juga sebaliknya, Bukankah mereka kekasih? Sungguh sangat wajar bila mereka membuat dalih untuk saling melindungi." ChangMin berkata sambil melambaikan _cookies_ coklatnya.

"Tapi kita tak punya bukti yang menunjuk Kim JaeJoong Ssi." SiWon memijit sisi kepalanya.

Ketiganya terdiam. Memang benar alibi Kim JaeJoong lemah, tapi ia terlihat "bersih" dalam kacamata hukum.

Suara ponsel SiWon memecah kesunyian. "Dari KiBum." Katanya.

"Ya, Bummie?"

"…."

"Cafetaria."

"…"

"Hmm? Aku bersama ChangMin ah dan Ara. Baiklah, aku tunggu."

"KiBum bilang akan segera kemari. Sepertinya dia membawa suatu berita." SiWon menjelaskan setelah selesai berbicara di telepon.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok KiBum terlihat dan ketiganya melambaikan tangan pada namja itu.

"Mana YunHo Hyung?" Tanya KiBum yang kini duduk disebelah SiWon.

"Masih ada rapat dengan atasan."

"Oh…"

Hening beberapa saat.

KiBum terlihat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya ia berkata "Aku ingin menunjukkan ini."

Disodorkannya sebuah _file_ yang berisikan _print_ _out_ rapi pada ChangMin yang duduk diantara SiWon dan Ara. Ketiganya membaca isi _file_ tersebut dengan kepala berdekatan.

"Ini….." Ara menutup mulut dengan tangan lentiknya.

ChangMin membalik-balik _file_ ditangannya. "Ini bukan lelucon khan?" Tiba-tiba ia sudah tak lagi bernafsu untuk makan.

KiBum menggeleng singkat.

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang kita memang bisa menahan keduanya. Tapi Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

SiWon bertanya dan menatap _partner_nya satu persatu dengan wajah galau. Matanya berhenti pada sosok Go Ara yang tengah duduk tegak.

"Kita polisi bertugas untuk mencari kebenaran. Kita telah bersumpah bahwa kebenaran harus selalu ditegakkan. Apapun resikonya." Ara berkata dengan tegas.

Empat orang _partner_, yang telah bekerja sama begitu lama, yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat dan bediri dalam satu tim benama Athena, pimpinan seorang Jung YunHo kini tenggelam dalam suasana suram dan kelam.

Kenyataan memang terkadang kejam namun kebenaran harus ditegakkan.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Lagi, chappie ini minim YunJae momen.. Maaf ya.. Disini memang agak fokus dengan penderitaan Ara, prasangka SiBuMin dan interaksi YooSu.

Review reply :

Diidactorlove : Nasibnya Ara? Lagi menangis itu dia.. Maaf ya Ara Ssi.. Temukan jawaban semua pertanyaannya di chappie depan.. Jiah…

Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia : Hehehehe.. Saya masih belajar kalau soal NC, jadi mohon maklum ya… :D Su sedang berusaha keras tuh..

Thazt: *Hugs back* Hehehe… Kalau soal itu, Chap depan ya, ketahuan semuanya.

Priss Uchun : Maaf ya kalau tidak suka NC.. . YunJae harus bersatu. Mudah-mudahan. *dilempar ke laut*

Angel Xiah : Ara diputusin? Mungkin ya.

RizmaHuka-huka : Hahahaha.. Rizma bahagia sekali YunJae bersatu.. ^^

Beneran hot? Saya berasa masih kurang, soalnya itu di skip karena waktu buatnya, otak otomatis ngayalin & hasilnya mimisan parah. #Plak

Lanlopumin : Iya, itu YunJae baru ditinggal sebentar udah berakhir begitu. :))

Arisa Adachi : Kecepetankah YunJae nya NC-an? Hehehehe.. Geregetan abisan liat tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti.

zero BiE : Maaf ya, saya masih kagok kalau NC. Saya masih binggung sanggup nulis NC lagi atau tidak.. TToTT

Delta Alpha Fujoshi : Hehehehe.. Mian.. Saya akan berusaha pada NC-NC yang lainnya (kalau ada). Kali ini Ara yang menderita kok. Tapi kata teman saya kurang kejam menyiksa Ara. Tidak, JJ tidak akan hamil disini.

Moyoko Tomoyo : *Peluk balik* makasih suka sekali chap ini.. Saya kebayang kalau Ara ternyata adalah seorang YunJae Shipper.. Tapi bagiannya Su sedikit, hehehe.. maaf ya..

Back-total yaoi addict : Kya… Reviewer baruuuuu~~ *peluuuuk* Terima kasih, saya jadi terharuuuuuu~~~ terus ikuti FF ini ya..

.

Yak… Review please… Flame diperbolehkan…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	7. Chapter 7 : I Deal my Scenario

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruang tamu dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna coklat muda seorang namja tengah membuat hot chocolate kesukaannya. Saat hendak menuangkan air panas, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol mug bergambar _elephant_ di pinggir meja hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Tiba-tiba sang namja dirundung perasaan tidak enak, hatinya berdebar tidak karuan seakan merasakan firasat buruk. Segera disambarnya ponselnya dan menekan tombol cepat satu tanpa berniat membereskan dahulu pecahan mug yang berserakan dari lantai.

Dengan frustasi dilemparkannya ponsel itu karena tak ada yang menjawab panggilan telepon yang dilakukannya.

"Firasat apa ini? Yun…" JaeJoong menyentuh dadanya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berdebar dengan hebat. "YunHo, kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

JaeJoong kemudian melangkah menuju altar kecil di pojok ruangan, sambil berlutut ia menundukkan kepala dan mentautkan jari-jarinya.

"Tuhan, apapun yang akan terjadi lindungilah YunHo. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pisahkan kami. Apapun yang akan terjadi hamba siap asalkan kami tak dipisahkan. Biarkan hanya kematian yang memisahkan kami."

.

YunHo mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar di saku celananya dan memulai rapat dengan Athena.

"Besok akan ada rekontruksi kejadian di rumah tersangka, seperti pengakuan Park YooChun Ssi yang menyatakan pembunuhan dilakuakan disana dan kita akan turun dengan tim penuh. Persiapakan segalanya dengan baik, jangan sampai ada wartawan yang bisa masuk. Kuserahkan urusan itu padamu KiBum dan juga kau, SiWon."

YunHo mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, keempat orang bawahannya yang harusnya antusias kali ini terlihat muram.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"YunHo Hyung, apa tidak merasa ada yang janggal?"

ChangMin akhirnya berbicara mewakili teman-temannya.

"Seperti?"

"Yang pertama, YooChun Ssi memang mengakui kedua pembunuhan itu, tapi selalu kebinggungan bila ditanya kronologis kejadian, _statement_nya selalu berubah-ubah."

Ara melanjutkan saat ChangMin menatap dirinya.

"Kedua, kepribadian Park YooChun Ssi tidak sesuai dengan sang pembunuh yang sepertinya tenang dan mampu berpikir cepat karena YooChun Ssi adalah tipe yang meledak-ledak.

"Intinya?"

"Intinya kami yakin bukan Park YooChun Ssi pelakunya." SiWon menambahkan.

YunHo menatap rekan-rekannya satu persatu sebelum sedikit membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Ini permasalahan serius. Kalian yakin?"

"Ya, kami yakin, sangat yakin Park YooChun Ssi dijebak oleh seseorang."

"Kenapa harus mengakui perbuatan yang tak dilakukannya?"

"Karena itu untuk melindungi Kim JaeJoong Ssi." ChangMin kembali mengeluarkan foto dimana Kim HyunJoong tengah menyeret Park Haneul. "Kim HyunJoong benar-benar terlihat masih hidup dan bernafas terakhir kali adalah saat keluar dari _club_ Jumon pada pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit setelah itu tak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup kecuali Kim JaeJoong Ssi"

"Jadi menurut pendapat kalian JaeJoong Ssi adalah pelakunya?" YunHo menatap ke dalam mata mereka satu persatu, seolah menantang mereka untung mengeluarkan segala analisis mereka akan kasus ini.

"Kita mempercayai kesaksian Kim JaeJoong Ssi yang menyatakan suaminya hilang setelah memukulinya karena memang benar dia terluka cukup parah. Tapi ia adalah saksi tunggal dan kita tak boleh melepaskan kecurigaan walaupun pada saksi tunggal."

"Teorinya memang begitu, Ara. Lalu apakah Kim JaeJoong Ssi masuk dalam _profiling_ sang pembunuh yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Kepribadian Kim JaeJoong Ssi memang bisa dikatakan dingin dan tertutup. Ia hanya memiliki sangat sedikit teman, malah bisa dikatakan bahwa YooChun Ssi adalah satu-satunya teman yang dipercaya olehnya. Dia tipe yang terlihat kuat di luar namun lemah di dalam. Dengan sedikit tekanan maka rem pada dirinya bisa jebol dengan mudah."

"Apakah kalian memiliki bukti?"

KiBum yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyodorkan sebuah berkas ke hadapan YunHo. Sebelah alis YunHo terangkat tinggi saat membalik-balik berkas itu.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Kim JunSu berbicara disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Dengan suara khasnya JunSu menyapa seseorang yang menurut sekretarisnya mencoba menghubungi JunSu ke kantor sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau menang Kim JunSu Ssi. Aku memang ingin _melindunginya_."

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. JunSu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari memandangi telepon yang telah memberikan nada yang menyakitkan telinga.

"YooChun Ssi! Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali suara _husky_ itu. Apa… Akh! Akhirnya!"

JunSu menyambar jasnya dan memberitahukan sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan segala konsultasi hari ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurus olehnya.

.

-YunJae-

.

_I want you in my plans babe_

_aju salmyeosi naege wa (Very gently)  
deo dagawa deo now now now (Come to me, closer more Now Now Now)  
imi jeonghae jin Scenario (A scenario which has already been decided on)_

_imi jeonghaejin sesangee deo now now now (To a world which has already been settled on, a Story More Now Now Now)  
I want you in my plans  
I want you in my plans_

_Deal Deal Deal  
I Deal my Scenario_

_.  
_

"Lalu? Ini adalah bukti kalian? Sebuah _file_ panggilan telepon selular Kim JaeJoong Ssi?"

"Hyung, mengapa Kim JaeJoong Ssi menghubungi nomor ponselmu pada pukul satu lewat empat puluh menit dini hari padahal seharusnya kalian tidak saling mengenal? Mengapa dia menghubungimu bahkan lebih dulu dari menghubungi YooChun Ssi, kekasih gelapnya?"

KiBum menanyakan dengan wajah tenang sementara ChangMin telah mengepalkan tangan emosi.

"Kurasa jawabannya adalah karena kekasih JaeJoong Ssi bukanlah YooChun Ssi melainkan dirimu, bukan begitu Hyung?" Lanjutnya saat YunHo hanya diam.

"Apakah Hyung menemukan Kim HyunJoong Ssi telah tewas saat itu, Hyung? Ataukah Hyung yang menghabisinya? Apakah Hyung menyingkirkan HaNeul Ssi karena menganggapnya sebagai ancaman karena secara tak sengaja tahu perselingkuhan kalian?" ChangMin menggertakkkan giginya. "Skenario dan akting Hyung sungguh bagus, kami hampir saja tak memiliki bukti kalau saja KiBum Hyung tidak kau minta mencari sampai ke akar-akarnya."

"Baiklah. Ku akui memang aku dan JaeJoong telah saling mengenal dan kami berteman. Dia yang mencoba menghubungiku saat itu tak membuktikan bahwa aku atau JaeJoong sebagai pelakunya. Apakah profilku cocok dengan pembunuh yang kita cari, Ara?"

Ara menggigit bibir dan berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Caramu membelanya menunjukkan kalian memang memiliki suatu hubungan khusus. Kau memiliki otak yang encer untuk merencanakan hal seperti itu."

"Selain itu kami memiliki bukti kedua." SiWon mengulurkan sebuah foto berupa potongan kaos yang terbakar. "Ada seorang saksi yang melihat Hyung memasuki gudang tempat tubuh Kim HyungJoong ditemukan."

YunHo tersenyum bangga pada keempat _partner_nya.

"Athena memang kebangganku. Kalian tak pernah sekalipun mengecewakanku. Bahkan skenario yang telah kubuat rapi sedemikian rupa-pun bisa kalian bongkar. Athena memang yang terbaik dan terhebat."

"Kenapa?" Bisik ChangMin, lalu tiba-tiba emosinya naik. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Jung YunHo, atasannya yang sangat dihormati dan dikaguminya, orang terakhir di dunia ini yang akan mengotori tangannya dengan darah sampai terpikir menyusun skenario seperti itu dan melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang tak berdosa.

"KENAPA HYUNG? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN SEPERTI ITU?" Teriak ChangMin keras. Ia ingin menendang apapun benda dihadapannya, melayangkan tinjunya pada YunHo untuk menyadarkan namja yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menyesal itu kalau saja tubuh tinggi kurus ChangMin tidak ditahan SiWon.

Dengan tenang YunHo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi dan menautkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya.

"Alasannnya sangat sederhana ChangMin ah. Terlalu sederhana hingga kau tak akan mengerti. Aku melakukan semua kegilaan ini karena aku mencintainya. Itu saja."

Go Ara menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang setiap saat bisa mengalir membasuh wajahnya, ucapan YunHo membuat luka hatinya makin perih.

"_Aku sudah lama menyadarinya. Sejak awal aku mengetahui ada yang berbeda dalam tatapan mereka. Tatapan teduh penuh kasih dalam mata YunHo Oppa yang tak pernah sekalipun diperlihatkannya saat memandangku. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit saat mendengar kalimat bahwa kau mencintainya meluncur langsung dari bibirmu?"_ Pikirnya pilu.

SiWon menghela nafas. "Jadi memang benar Hyung pelakunya?"

"Bukankah kalian sejak tadi telah mengetahuinya? Ya, aku yang melakukannya untuk melindungi JaeJoong-ku yang hampir tewas dipukuli olehnya, aku juga yang menyingkirkan yeoja itu karena dia bisa membahayakanku."

"Detektif Polisi Jung YunHo, anda ditahan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, penghilangan barang bukti, dan menghambat penyelidikan polisi. Setiap kalimat anda dapat dijadikan bukti untuk melawan anda dipersidangan."

YunHo mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada SiWon untuk di pasangi kaitan besi yang biasa dipergunakan sendiri oleh YunHo untuk menangkap orang-orang jahat dengan penuh kebanggan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi figur pemimpin yang baik untuk kalian, SiWon ah dan KiBum ah. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu ChangMin ah. Maaf, aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai, Ara." YunHo membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat sebelum ikut bersama SiWon menuju ruang tahanan.

Setelah pintu tertutup Ara jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin, menangisi kepergian kekasih yang hatinya tak pernah menjadi miliknya. ChangMin menampik semua tumpukan kertas di meja YunHo, meluapkan segala rasa amarah dan kecewanya.

"Arrrrrrrrghhhh….. Ini tidak mungkin!" Teriak ChangMin masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan, sementara KiBum menepuk pundak Ara mencoba meringankan beban sahabatnya.

.

Cinta memang sesuatu yang kuat.

Cinta dapat mendorong seseorang melakukan perbuatan paling gila.

Atau manusia hanya mencari pembenaran atas perbuatannya dengan menyalahkan cinta?

Entahlah, tapi terkadang memang benar bahwa semakin seseorang memberontak, semakin ia terikat kuat dalam jalinan benang laba-laba yang disebut cinta.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

*Lirik kiri kanan, keluar dengan takut-takut*

Baiklah, siapa yang tebakannya benar? *Hening*

Siapa yang bunuh saya?

Reviewer : semuanya!

Tunggu, jangan basmi saya dari muka bumi dulu, FFnya masih nanggung lho. Masih ada yang berminat ikut saya mundur ke waktu awal perjumpaan YunJae khan? Masih ada yang penasaran khan? *Maksa*

Ini, Review reply :

Diidactorlove : YunHo itu otaknya… Cocok khan? *dirajam*

Choiqhang : Reviewer baruuuu~~~~ *pelukkkkkk* penjelasan lebih detail chap depan ya… *wink*

Thazt: Itu Yun sudah ditangkap…

RizmaHuka-huka : Auuuwww… Rizma…. Saya tersentuuuuhhhhh… Saya update IDS hari selasa (selalu). Saya dapat wangsitnya selalu hari selasa sih. Aiya.. Saya updatenya lama plus pendek chap ini. Jangan kirimin ulat bulu ya, saya jijay sama yang begituan. #Plak

Choklat : NC dipertimbangkan.. Kalau saya sanggup buat lagi. .

Lanlopumin : Saya tak akan biarkan YunJae terpisahkan. Hanya maut yang memisahkan~~ :D

Arisa Adachi: Maaf lambat. Ini sudah apdet… ^^

Angel Xiah : Iya tuh. Su ie perhatiaaaaan sekaliiiii… Jangan nangis dulu chingu….

*ngasih tissue*

zero BiE : Itu sudah ditulis kepanjangannya IDS apaan… :D Saya juga sebenarnya tak tega siapapun dipenjara…

Rei : Yeeey~~~ Reviewer baruuuuuu~~ *ngasih pelukan selamat datang* itu Ara udah mewek-mewek lagi chingu…

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Selamat datang kembali~~~~ sudah apdate neyh… YunJae pasti bersatu.

Delta Alpha Fujoshi : Oh, iya bener-bener.. Nanti pada kasian sama Ara ya…

Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan : Kyaaaaa~~~ Makasie sudah di fave… *peluk*

Dylandia : Iya, Ara kebagian apesnya ajah nih.. Itu Athena kerjanya udah cepet.. *keluarkan cambuk* Hmmm… Mungkin YooChun sama JunSu mungkin juga tidak.. Hehehehe…

.

Yakk… Sekian… Review ya… Mian chap ini lebih pendek dari biasanya, chap depan kita _flashback_ dan pastiiiii akan saya jelaskan sedetail-detailnya.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	8. Chapter 8A : Found You

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

Annyeong~~~

Miannnn.. saya melanggar tradisi dengan tidak update hari selasa kemarin karena sedang sakit tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, saya double update hari ini.

Oh ya kalau ada yang ingin baca novel menjadi ide awal cerita ini silahkan cek di toko buku terdekat.

Credit :_ Joe McGinniss. 2007. Never Enough _

.

* * *

.

ChangMin membungkuk dan memunguti kembali setiap lembar kertas dan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai akibat ulahnya tadi.

Sesekali suara isakan masih terdengar dari bibir Ara. Tanpa banyak bicara KiBum hanya berada disana, mengelus punggung Ara dan menatap ChangMin prihatin. Namja yang memang tak pernah banyak bicara itu bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" Tanya ChangMin sembari menyusun ulang letak setiap barang dengan benar.

Ara mendongkak dan menghapus air matanya. "Biar aku yang kesana." Yeoja cantik itu mengutarakan ketetapan hatinya dengan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku ikut."

"Gumawo, KiBum Ssi."

"Bagaimana denganmu ChangMin ah?"

"Aku akan membereskan semua ini kemudian aku ingin menemui YunHo Hyung lagi. Ada yang masih ingin kuketahui."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." KiBum membukakan pintu dan menunggu Ara.

.

Dering bel yang ditekan dengan kekuatan penuh oleh sang tamu memaksa JaeJoong menghentikan doanya.

Saat mengecek siapa yang datang melalui intercom, mata hitam JaeJoong sedikit melebar.

"Ara Ssi?"

"Ne.. JaeJoong Ssi, boleh kami masuk?"

"Ah… Ne… Silahkan."

Ara masuk diiringi seorang namja tampan yang tak dikenal JaeJoong.

"Duduklah, biar saya siapkan minuman."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak masalah."

Lima menit kemudian JaeJoong kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas _peppermint_ _tea_.

"Silahkan dinikati."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Ara. "Ah, perkenalkan, ini Kim KiBum Ssi, salah satu rekan kerja saya."

JaeJoong masih tak mengerti penyebab kedatangan Ara ke apartemennnya ditemani rekan kerjanya itu. Tapi alih-alih bertanya ia malah berkata "Senang berkenalan dengan anda KiBum Ssi."

KiBum hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"Umm… Jadi… Ada apa kalian berdua menemui saya? Apakah ada perkembangan baru?"

Pertanyaan yang telah ditahan-tahan JaeJoong akhirnya keluar juga setelah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibicarakan. Selama beberapa menit terakhir Ara terus mengajaknya berbicara mengenai hal-hal sepele seperti keadaan cuaca, kenyamanan apartemen JaeJoong hingga mengenai JiJi.

Ara menghela nafas.

"Kami telah menangkap pembunuh suami anda sesungguhnya Kim JaeJoong Ssi." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Pembunuh sebenarnya?"

"Iya, dan orang itu adalah Jung YunHo."

Jantung JaeJoong serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Eh?"

"YunHo Ssi telah ditangkap pagi ini."

"Andwe! Itu tidak benar! YunHo hanya ingin melindungiku! Semua ini adalah kesalahanku! Akulah yang menusuk HyunJoong, bukan YunHo!"

.

-YunJae-

.

Namja dengan warna rambut _brunette_ gelap itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah tak bisa dijelaskan.

Dia sedang duduk dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi dihadapannya sebagai _interrogator_. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, sepanjang perjalanan kariernya, Jung YunHo yang seharusnya segera menjadi kepala divisi kriminal malah duduk di kursi pesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian sosok tinggi ChangMin memasuki ruangan. Terlihat pembawaan ChangMin telah kembali tenang walau matanya masih menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Semuanya telah kuceritakan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi bukan?"

"Masih ada. SepertinyaChangMin masih memiliki pertanyaan untukmu Hyung."

SiWon berdiri, menepuk bahu ChangMin, sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia ingin memberikan waktu pada ChangMin untuk berbicara empat mata dengan YunHo, karena ia tahu betapa sang magnae sangat mengidolakan sosok YunHo.

"Hmm? Apa lagi ChangMin ah?"

"Kenapa melakukan ini?"

YunHo menghela nafas. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasannya?"

"Tapi Hyung memiliki Ara... Kenapa Hyung bersamanya kalau tak mencintai Ara?"

Wajah YunHo dirundung duka, rasa bersalah jelas terlihat pada mata coklatnya.

"Aku memang bajingan. Aku harusnya melepaskan Ara tapi aku tak tega menghapus wajah cerianya. Saat bertemu JaeJoong aku merasakan adanya persamaan antara dirinya dengan Ara yang sejak dulu mengisi hatiku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menemukan mereka sangat berbeda."

"Itu Hyung menyadari bahwa Hyung bersalah tapi mengapa masih dilakukan?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Maka dari itu jelaskan! Buat aku mengerti, Hyung!"

"Kau tak akan mengerti karena kau tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap JaeJoong. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya terhanyut dalam matanya. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana aku mencoba melarikan diri dari perasaanku padanya dengan menyambut perasaan Ara."

YunHo memandang lurus-lurus kedua bola mata ChangMin.

Bila ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta membuat orang menjadi buta, tuli atau gila, kini ChangMin menyaksikan bagaimana rupa nyata sang pencinta.

Ada kemilau dalam mata YunHo saat menyebut nama JaeJoong.

Sosok YunHo terlihat indah karena diselimuti cinta tapi sekaligus juga menyedihkan karena cintanya yang terlalu dalam malah terasa menyesakkan.

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana aku berusaha agar tak memikirkan dirinya dan pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke titik awal, merindukannya setiap waktu. Aku mencintainya, begitu sederhana namun juga begitu terasa kompleks."

Suara rendah YunHo makin terdengar pelan, seolah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal Hyung selalu memandang rendah dan melecehkan orang-orang yang dimabuk cinta."

"Hahaha… Itu karena mereka mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku tak mau mengakuinya tapi apa Hyung tahu aku sangat mengaggumi sosokmu Hyung?"

"Maaf ChangMin ah."

"_What goes around, comes around_."

"Terima kasih ChangMin ah."

"…"

"…"

"Hyung, Ara dan KiBum mengunjungi Kim JaeJoong Ssi."

Mata YunHo melebar, kelebatan rasa khawatir melintasi kepalanya. _"Semoga Jae tidak bertindak bodoh dengan mengakui apapun." _

"Satu lagi, bukti yang kami perlihatkan tadi itu palsu, dan tak ada saksi yang melihatmu membawa tubuh Kim HyunJoong Ssi. Semua itu hanya akal-akalan kami untuk menjebakmu Hyung. Park YooChun Ssi masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, jadi hanya cara itu yang terpikir. Sesungguhnya skenariomu amat sangat sempurna dan bersih."

YunHo tiba-tiba tertawa sampai menegadahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hahahaha… Jadi itu hanya jebakan kalian! Athena sungguh luar biasa."

"Kami hanya memiliki kecurigaan pada kalian, buktipun hanya satu buah panggilan telepon dari JaeJoong Ssi. maka dari itu kami merencanakan untuk memaksa Hyung mengaku terlebih dulu baru mengurus JaeJoong Ssi. Kami tak menyangka umpan itu akan kau telan bulat-bulat."

"Hahahaha… Benar juga, bila dipikir lagi dimana kalian menemukan potongan kain itu bila aku memusnahkannya tidak di area TKP. Sepertinya aku terbawa perasaan hingga tak berpikir logis."

"…."

"JaeJoong itu bersih, dia tak melakukan apapun. Rasa ingin melindungiku terlalu kuat hingga aku menghabisi suaminya."

"Oh ya? Kurasa bukan begitu kejadiannya, karena menurut kabar yang kuterima dari KiBum Hyung, JaeJoong Ssi telah menyerahkan diri."

_"__Jae, Kenapa malah mengaku!" _YunHo berusaha bersikap tenang dan berpikir cepat bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan JaeJoong dari segala kekacauan ini, tapi sepertinya semua mengarah pada jalan buntu.

"Kurasa dia juga terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak mau kau menanggung semuanya sendirian."

"..."

"SiWon Hyung akan menangani Park YooChun Ssi, kurasa dia akan menceritakan yang sebeneranya sekarang. Jadi tak ada gunanya lagi mengelak, Hyung."

"Hey, ChangMin ah.. Tidak bisakah kalian menangkapku saja dan melepaskan Jae? Kumohon…"

"Tidak. Seperti kata Ara, kebenaran harus ditegakkan, apapun resikonya. Nah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Hyung. Yang aku inginkan adalah kebenaran. Cukup sudah segala kebohongan yang kau rajut selama ini."

.

-YunJae-

.

_**1,5 years ago**_

._**  
**_

Hujan lebat tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi.

Sungguh perubahan cuaca yang sangat ekstrim, dari sebelumnya siang tadi matahari bersinar amat terik di musim gugur.

Namun perubahan cuaca ataupun lelah tak mampu mengurangi rasa puas yang membuncah didada YunHo.

Hari ini ia ditunjuk memimpin tim penyidik untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera merekrut Shim ChangMin, Choi SiWon, Kim KiBum dan Go Ara. Nama terakhir merupakan yeoja yang sejak memasuki kepolisian telah menjadi '_secret_ _crush'_ YunHo.

Bukan berarti YunHo memilih Ara hanya karena alasan itu. Ara seorang yang profesional dan kompeten dalam bidangnya.

.

YunHo menyalakan lampu dan menutup jendela mobilnya.

Ditambahkannya kecepatan laju mobil, ingin segera bersantai di apartemennya yang nyaman dengan secangkir _hot_ _chocolate_.

Hujan yang berjatuhan dengan deras dan tanpa ampun membuat YunHo tak melihat seseorang yang tengah menyeberang jalan.

Dengan panik diinjaknya rem dan membanting stir mobil.

Memaki pelan, YunHo keluar untuk melihat keadaan orang yang ditabraknya.

Seorang namja terkapar dengan kedua mata tertutup di atas aspal.

.

Tak ada tanda-tanda darah yang bercucuran.

YunHo menepuk-nepuk pipi mulus orang itu, namun tak ada reaksi. Rasa panik mulai merasuki hatinya.

Segera dibopongnya tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu, membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Beruntung bagi YunHo malam telah larut hingga tak ada seorangpun yang melihat.

Ia tak ingin kariernya hancur disaat baru mulai dirintis.

Jadi tak mungkin YunHo membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Pilihan terakhir adalah membawa namja tak dikenal itu ke apartemennya.

.

Berulang kali YunHo memandang sosok namja yang tengah pingsan dan menguasai tempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Ia telah mengeringkan kepala dan wajah namja yang dapat dikategorikan sangat cantik untuk dapat disebut namja itu.

Bila saja pakaian orang itu tidak basah kuyub dan menempel di kulitnya, maka YunHo pasti telah mengira bahwa namja itu seorang yeoja.

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat sendiri dalam kepalanya, YunHo memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian sang namja yang basah kuyub itu.

Sambil menutup mata, YunHo mengelap seluruh tubuh orang itu dan sebagai penutup, YunHo memasangkan pakaian miliknya yang kali ini harus dilakukan dengan mata terbuka.

Mau tidak mau YunHo menganggumi tubuh orang itu, kulitnya putih seperti susu dan ia memiliki otot perut yang sempurna.

Keindahan tubuh itu ternodai oleh lebam-lebam besar.

Alis YunHo bertautan. "Kalau ini akibat kutabrak, harusnya belum membiru."

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu mengerang dan kedua kelopak mata sang namja terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata hitam besar.

Sepasang mata hitam yang mengingatkan YunHo akan mata Ara, cantik sekali.

"Eh?" Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan gugup "Ini dimana? Kau siapa?"

"Tenang... Sebelum kau manjadi panik karena bersama orang asing dan dalam keadaan _shirtless_, biar kujelaskan. Namaku Jung YunHo dan aku tak sengaja menabrakmu tadi. Karena aku tak tahu dimana alamatmu dan aku tak berniat memeriksa barang pribadi seseorang, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku. Aku kasihan melihatmu basah karena itulah aku menggantikan pakaianmu, aku tak melakukan apapun, jangan khawatir. Nah, sebutkan siapa namamu?"

Sang namja cantik tertawa geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar YunHo.

Wajah YunHo menggelap karena merasa tidak dihargai telah susah payah memberikan penjelasan dengan amat detail dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Maaf… Jangan tersinggung." Kata namja berambut hitam itu akhirnya. "Namaku Kim JaeJoong. Terima kasih telah membawaku kemari alih-alih meninggalkanku di jalanan."

"Ya…"

JaeJoong menunggu-nunggu reaksi mengenali dalam diri YunHo tapi nihil.

Sepertinya YunHo tak mengenal Kim JaeJoong, sang mantan penyanyi, sang _hero_ dari dunia musik Korea.

Sedikit banyak harga diri JaeJoong terluka, apakah mundur dari dunia showbiz selama lima tahun telah menghapus kilaunya?

Pikiran negatif itu segera disingkirkannya, JaeJoong malah lebih nyaman begini daripada dipandang sebagai Kim JaeJoong yang seorang pahlawan dalam dunia musik.

YunHo bangkit menuju dapur, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan dua mug yang mengepulkan asap.

"Ini… Minumlah, kau pasti kedinginan."

Tangan JaeJoong memainkan pinggiran mug tanpa berniat meminum isinya.

"Kenapa tidak diminum? Tidak aku racuni kok."

"Ah.. Bukan begitu maksudku… Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka. Hot chocolate agak terlalu manis untukku."

JaeJoong menciut dibawah tatapan menusuk YunHo. "Cicipilah dulu baru berkomentar."

Tak mau membuat sang penolongnya makin tersinggung, JaeJoong menenggak minuman itu sembari menutup hidungnya seperti akan meminum obat.

YunHo memperhatikan perubahan wajah JaeJoong dari mimik horor menjadi kaget.

"Enak bukan? Kau pasti berpikir tidak enak atau terlalu manis padahal tak pernah mencicipinya."

Mata hitam JaeJoong melebar, terkejut. Bagaimana orang yang sangat asing bisa menebak alasannya tak menyukai minuman itu tepat pada sasaran.

"Terkejut? Aku ini Jung YunHo, aku jenius. Sudah pekerjaanku untuk menebak-nebak. Lalu, kenapa kau keluar tanpa menggunakan _rain_ _coat_ atau payung? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu kehujanan sampai pingsan? Dan kenapa tubuhmu lebam-lebam?"

JaeJoong tak menjawab, matanya tertutup tirai rambut bagian depannya karena sang namja tengah menunduk, sekali lagi memainkan mug.

"Kau tahu, terkadang bercerita dengan orang yang sama sekali asing malah lebih menyenangkan. Karena mereka dapat menilai dari sudut netral, tidak seperti bercerita dengan seorang teman atau keluarga sekalipun karena sedikit banyak mereka akan terbawa pendapat dan perasaan pribadi mereka."

Air mata JaeJoong meleleh, awalnya hanya setetes dua tetes namun makin lama makin deras. Sosoknya bergetar menahan isakan, di mata YunHo sosok itu terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Sepanjang hidupnya, semua orang disekitar JaeJoong terintimidasi akan sikap dinginnya dan tak pernah ada yang berani bertanya apa yang dirasakan JaeJoong.

Kalaupun ada orang yang bertanya, itu hanya sekedar sebagai basa basi namun tak pernah benar-benar ingin tahu perasaannya.

Bahkan sang sahabatpun seperti itu, YooChun selalu melindungi JaeJoong dari jauh tanpa pernah sekalipun bertanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang JaeJoong inginkan.

JaeJoong ingin seseorang bertanya padanya, kalau perlu memaksa JaeJoong untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Karena itu pertanda mereka memperhatikan dirinya, mereka khawatir, mereka mencintai dan menyayanginya.

JaeJoong begitu putus asa untuk dapat merasakan perasaan disayangi, dibutuhkan oleh seseorang.

"Nah… Nah… Menangislah… Itu lebih baik daripada kau menyimpannya terus menerus."

YunHo menepuk kepala JaeJoong dan menyodorkan sekotak _tissue. _

.

Sebuah mug _hot_ _chocolate_ diterima untuk kedua kalinya oleh JaeJoong.

Ia terus menangis selama satu jam penuh, mengakibatkan kedua mata besarnya menjadi makin besar alias bengkak.

Sedangkan YunHo hanya duduk disebelahnya, dengan sabar menemaninya.

Tak ada kata-kata hiburan atau tepukan menenangkan, YunHo benar-benar membiarkan JaeJoong menangis sejadinya.

JaeJoong menghirup minuman itu pelan-pelan.

Menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya dan juga pada hatinya.

"Sudah lega?"

"Terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku bisa mengingat, aku menangis begitu banyak." Jawab JaeJoong dengan suara serak. _"Pertama kalinya juga aku menangis dihadapan orang lain. Kim JaeJoong tak pernah menangis."_

"Sudah siap bercerita? Aku pendengar yang cukup baik."

JaeJoong mengangguk. "Suamiku yang menyebabkan lebam-lebam ini. Aku memang sengaja membiarkan tubuhku disirami hujan."

"Oh, jadi yang dijari manismu memang benar _wedding_ _ring_."

"Kau memang pengamat yang baik."

"Terima kasih." YunHo tersenyum bangga bak anak kecil yang dipuji gurunya kerena berhasil mengerjakan soal matematika super sulit dengan benar.

"Apa kau tak jijik? Aku mengatakan suamiku lho!"

"Kenapa harus jijik? Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kita tak bisa memilih siapa yang kita cintai. Perasaan itu hanya muncul begitu saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu _open_ _minded_? Keluargaku sendiripun mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga karena ingin menikahinya hampir empat tahun yang lalu."

"Eh? Kau dikeluarkan dari keluarga? Dihapuskan begitu saja? Wow.. Kau menempuh segalanya demi dia! Hebat, aku kagum akan keberanian dan tekadmu! Kau sangat mencintainya ya?"

"Semua orang menganggap pernikahan kami adalah kisah yang romantis." JaeJoong menghela nafas. "Entahlah, sekarang aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kalau aku mencintainya, kenapa saat malam pengantin aku tak ingin disentuh olehnya? Kenapa aku memilih tidur memunggunginya setiap malam? Kenapa tiap dia menyentuhku aku merasa tidak nyaman? Hingga aku mulai menolak disentuh olehnya dan lebam-lebam ini yang kudapatkan."

"Kenapa menikahinya kalau begitu?"

JaeJoong terdiam lama. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang telah JaeJoong tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali namun tak jua ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa kau berharap dia mampu mengusir rasa dingin di hatimu? Biar kutebak dia sangat baik dan perhatian padamu bukan?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu dia begitu?"

"Berapa kali kau ingin aku mengulangi pernyataan betapa jeniusnya aku?" JaeJoong terkikik mendengar ini.

"Lalu kau berpikir ia begitu baik, bagaimana mungkin kau tega menolak keinginannya memilikimu. Kau berpikir perasaan senang saat ia memperhatikanmu adalah rasa cinta, namun lama kelamaan alam bawah sadarmu menyadari itu bukanlah cinta. Maka dari itu kau tak ingin disentuh olehnya." Lanjut YunHo.

Kepala JaeJoong dimiringkan ke kiri, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, kebiasaan yang otomatis dilakukannya saat berpikir.

"Hahahaha… Sudahlah, tak usah memaksa untuk memikirkan kata-kataku." YunHo menepuk bahu JaeJoong. "Hey, apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam lho."

"Mwo? Aku harus segera kembali."

"Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

"Tidak merepotkan kok." Jawab YunHo seolah mampu membaca isi kepala JaeJoong.

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu."

"Em… Aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Oh iya, kita sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung YunHo."

JaeJoong menatap uluran tangan YunHo. _"Tangan dan jari-jarinya bagus." _Pikirnya sebelum menyambut ajakan bersalaman itu. _"Tangan yang besar dan juga hangat. Seperti apa rasanya bila tangan itu menyentuh pipiku?"_

"Hati-hati di jalan." YunHo mengulurkan kantong berisi pakaian basah JaeJoong, jaket dan payung pada JaeJoong.

"Em… YunHo Ssi… Terima kasih."

"Panggil YunHo saja, dan tak usah dipikirkan."

"Errr… Mengenai pakaian yang telah dipinjamkan ini…"

"Simpan saja."

"Andwe! Tidak bisa begitu."

"Tidak apa."

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan membelikan yang baru bila tak diizinkan untuk mengembalikan."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku memaksa!"

YunHo menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma saja berdebat dengan Kim JaeJoong.

"Baiklah bila kau memaksa."

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah cantik JaeJoong membuat wajahnya makin terlihat menawan.

"Hari selasa depan bisa bertemu? Karena aku tidak tahu ukuranmu jadi sebaiknya kita membelinya bersama!"

"Baiklah, bertemu di COEX Mall, pukul 7 malam."

"Deal. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

JaeJoong membungkuk hormat sebelum memakai sepatu.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Berjalan dengan langkah-langkah ringan, JaeJoong menghirup wangi yang masih tertinggal pada jaket YunHo. Jaket itu sedikit kebesaran untuk tubuh JaeJoong, lengannya begitu panjang hingga jari-jari JaeJoong tak terlihat.

"Hmm… Wangi c_itrus_. Sama dengan HyunJoong tapi kenapa aku tidak membencinya? Malahan wanginya terasana enak…"

JaeJoong mengayunkan kantung tasnya sambil melangkah, tak menyadari perubahan pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba lebih ceria.

.

-YunJae-

.

"Dari mana?"

Lambat-lambat JaeJoong menoleh pada asal suara.

HyunJoong, suaminya, telah menunggu sambil duduk di sofa dengan melipat kaki.

"Aku jalan-jalan lalu tertabrak tapi syukurlah ada orang yang menolongku."

"Eh?"

HyungJoong berdiri dan mendekati JaeJoong, memeriksa tubuh pasangannya.

"Aku tidak apa, HyunJoong. Sungguh."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Kau tidak berbohong khan Joongie? Pakaian siapa yang kau pakai ini?"

JaeJoong menggeleng.

"Orang yang menolongku berbaik hati meminjamkan karena aku kebasahan. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi, aku lelah."

"Joongie…."

Tangan HyunJoong menahan lengan JaeJoong. "Kau kenapa? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini bersikap dingin? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"….."

"Kim JaeJoong! Jawab aku! Kau tahu aku tak suka diabaikan!"

JaeJoong meringis saat dirasakannya genggaman HyunJoong makin kuat. "Sakit… Lepaskan…."

"Kita harus bicara!"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi bisa tidak berbicara baik-baik? Kau menyakitiku…"

Pegangan pada lengan JaeJoong bukannya berkurang namun menjadi makin erat. "Apa kau tak merasa hubungan kita mendingin? Kita telah menikah hampir empat tahun namun sikapmu makin dingin dan makin kaku!"

"_Benar. Aku memang kaku dan dingin. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya, apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita menikmati waktu berdua? Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kau bersikap lembut? Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bercakap-cakap saat makan malam? Kau sibuk dengan bisnismu yang makin menanjak itu! Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila kita makin menjauh!"_

JaeJoong ingin menjeritkan rentetan kalimat itu pada HyunJoong tapi sebaliknya ia malah menatap suaminya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bertahun-tahun terbiasa menyembunyikan isi hatinya dari orang lain membuat JaeJoong sulit untuk terbuka, kecuali pada satu orang.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini."

"Terserahlah! Kau memang keras kepala!"

HyunJoong mendorong tubuh JaeJoong kasar hingga membentur meja.

"Aku pergi! Kau membuatku makin sakit kepala! Aku tidak akan kembali hingga minggu depan, ada rapat pemegang saham."

.

-YunJae-

.

Jung YunHo memandangi pantulan bayangannya pada kaca sepion mobil untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dirinya yang tak pernah perduli akan penampilan tiba-tiba menjadi kalang kabut mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini.

Hari selasa.

Hari dimana ia berjanji bertemu dengan seorang Kim JaeJoong.

"Tunggu.. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh begini! Kami hanya pergi berbelanja. Ini bukan berkencan!"

Tangan YunHo kemudian bergerak mengacak rambut yang telah susah payah diatur sedemikian rupa selama tiga puluh menit. Membuat rambut _brunette_ gelapnya sedikit berantakan namun malah memberikan kesan _sexy_ dan _manly_.

Sangat jauh lebih baik dari rambut super rapi tadi.

.

Sejak malam itu YunHo kebingungan bagaimana cara ia bertemu JaeJoong di mall, karena ia lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel namja cantik itu.

Awalnya YunHo berpikir untuk tidak datang saja, namun ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk datang.

Tak ada salahnya datang dan melihat-lihat bukan?

Dan kebingungan YunHo terpecahkan oleh pemandangan sosok berkulit putih yang telah duduk bersandar pada sebuah mobil _convertible_ merah, menunggu seseorang di parkiran.

Orang itu tersenyum saat melihat YunHo turun dari mobil, membuat YunHo mau tak mau membalas senyuman itu.

"Apakah menunggu lama, Jae?"

"Eh? Em.. Tidak.."

"Kenapa?"

JaeJoong menggeleng dan menyentuh dadanya, sambil berpura-pura merapikan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya. Jantungnya berdentum senang mendengar nama panggilan YunHo.

"_Uh.. Tenanglah. Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Banyak yang memanggilku begitu, nama panggilan itu tak ada artinya."_

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Ayo.."

"Oh.. Eh.. iya…"

YunHo memeperhatikan ternyata pergi berbelanja dengan JaeJoong memerlukan tenaga ekstra. Karena namja cantik itu seolah tidak mengenal lelah memasuki satu-persatu toko yang ada.

JaeJoong memaksa YunHo mencoba lebih dari selusin pakaian, seolah YunHo adalah model yang hendak memperagakan busana.

"Semuanya pantas untukmu, tapi aku ingin yang tebaik." Itu adalah alasan yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ JaeJoong saat YunHo menanyakan mengapa mereka tak mengambil salah satu yang dianggap JaeJoong cocok untuk YunHo.

Setelah berputar-putar sekian lama akhirnya mereka kembali ke toko awal dan JaeJoong menyambar setelan yang pertama kali dicoba YunHo.

"Dari semuanya inilah yang terbaik." Ujar JaeJoong sat memperhatikan sosok YunHo dalam balutan kaus putih polos berpotongan v yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletis YunHo dipadukan dengan jaket hitam.

"_Simple_, namun menurutku ini yang tebaik."

"Yeeeeesss~~! Akhirnya!"

YunHo melompat dan meninju udara.

Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga berputar-putar dari lantai paling bawah hingga lantai teratas.

JaeJoong tertawa karena tingkah YunHo.

"Jae, setelah ini kita makan dulu ya. Aku lapar."

"Ayo, aku juga lapar."

Setelah memesan makanan, dua orang namja yang tanpa mereka sadari menarik yeoja berdatangan pada salah satu café di lantai tiga mall itu, mulai berbincang-bincang.

Percakapan tanpa arah, mulai dari pekerjaan YunHo, warna favorit, film favorit hingga musik.

JaeJoong lalu memperdengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya tanpa memberitahukan fakta bahwa dirinyalah sang penyanyi tersebut melalui ipod-nya.

"Wow… Suaranya bagus sekali! Lagu siapa ini?"

Wajah JaeJoong sontak memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Errr… Itu laguku."

"Mwo? Kau seorang penyanyi?"

Malu-malu JaeJoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, nyanyikan satu lagu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama tak bernyanyi. Lagipula kau sudah mendengar rekaman suaraku."

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Mendengarkan langsung dan melalui rekaman pasti berbeda."

"Kalau kau mau bernyanyi untukku maka aku akan menyanyi untukmu."

"Andwe! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bernyanyi juga."

"Ternyata kau kekanak-kanakan ya."

JaeJoong menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biar saja."

"…"

"Mau dengar aku bernyanyi tidak? Bila iya, cepat nyanyikan sesuatu."

"Aish… Baiklah…"

YunHo mulai menyenandungkan lagu, sebuah lagu selalu didengarkan oleh Ara.

.

_AI ga ti ja lang seu le ue yo (Proud like a Child)_

_Ba bo ga ten pyo jeng doai be lye yo (A foolish Expression)_

_Jei bal nai gei man u se yo oh he~ he~ (Please smile only for me, oh he~ he~)_

_Dang xi nei deu ti go xi pen gel yo (I would want her everything)_

_Geu go ma ni qen gu gin gel lyo (But that would be in Paradise)_

_Sai sang ha na bu ni oh he~ he~ (The only one in this world, oh he~ he~)_

_._

"Ah, siapa yang mengatakan kau tak bisa bernyanyi! Suaramu bagus, selain itu aku suka suara beratmu. Tapi kau salah melafalkan _she_ menjadi _he_."

YunHo memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela karena dirundung rasa malu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan lagi dibahas. Sekarang giliranmu. Ayo, segera bernyanyi, supaya kita impas."

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah."

JaeJoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

Saat mendengar suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu mau tidak mau YunHo mengalihkan padangannya kembali pada diri JaeJoong.

.

_chajatda nae sarang naega chatdeon saram (I found you, my love, the person I've been looking for)_

_ddeugeopge anajugo shipeo (I want to embrace you passionately)_

_gamanhi nuneul gamajulae (Stay still and close your eyes)_

_naega ibmacheo julsu itge (So that I can kiss you)_

_saranghae neol saranghae (I love you, I love you)_

_chajatda nae gyeote dul han saram (I found you, the one person to stay beside me)_

_.  
_

"Bravo!"

YunHo bertepuk tangan setelah JaeJoong selesai bernyanyi.

"Wow… Bravo! Suaramu indah sekali! Harusnya kau tak berhenti menyanyi."

Kini JaeJoong menyadari mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian, orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik, mengenali dirinya.

Sebelum ada yang berhasil mengambil gambar atau mendekati mereka, JaeJoong menyeret YunHo keluar café.

"Yah~~ Jae, kenapa tiba-tiba berlari-lari begini?"

JaeJoong membawa YunHo memasuki sebuah toko musik, tak menyadari ia menggenggam tangan YunHo erat.

"Aku malu tahu! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bernyanyi dan tatapan mereka membuatku tegang."

Dengan tidak rela JaeJoong melepaskan tangan itu, dan tiba-tiba tangannya terasa dingin dan kosong.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini lucu sekali, padahal suaramu begitu indah. Ah, kebetulan kita di toko CD, aku ingin membeli albummu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi penggemarmu."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

Mata sipit YunHo hanya tersisa berupa garis tipis karena tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi penggemarmu, Yun."

"Mwo? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Aku suka suaramu. Kau harus mau menyanyikan lagu tadi untuk _fans_-mu ini, kapanpun ia memintanya."

"Mwo? Andwe! Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

Bibir cherry itu dikerucutkan dan dimajukan beberapa centimeter.

"Eh, ternyata sudah malam. Ayo, segera kembali." YunHo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan album-album Kim JaeJoong pada kasir.

Taktik yang berhasil karena JaeJoong tak lagi cemberut

Namja cantik itu berganti memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi.

Topeng yang tidak disukai YunHo.

"Ternyata pergi denganmu menyenangkan, Jae. Hari selasa depan kita pergi lagi ya? Bagaimana kalau makan malam di restaurant _Nine_? Kata temanku makanan disana sangat enak."

"Baiklah." Mata hitam JaeJoong berkilat senang, membuat YunHo merasa lega. Setidaknya topeng tanpa ekspresi itu sudah dilepas namja cantik itu.

"Kemarikan ponselmu. Akan kuberikan nomorku."

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel, kedua namja tampan dengan pesona yang berbeda itu melangkah menuju pelataran parkir.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"_Bye_."

Keduanya berpisah menuju mobil masing-masing dan YunHo membiarkan JaeJoong keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

JaeJoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam mobil dan segera men_setting _nomor YunHo menjadi panggilan cepat satu.

"_Aish.. Seperti aku akan punya keberanian untuk meneleponnya saja!"_

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Saya kesal sekali minggu kemarin, sudah sakit lalu data chap 8 terhapus, dan tidak ada back up. Sungguh ceroboh! Jadi saya harus ketik ulang.

T . T

Hufftt….. Sudahlah…

Flashback-nya lebih panjang dari dugaan saya, 8000 kata lebih, jd saya split menjadi 2 part. Saya merasa sungguh bertele-tele, Maaf yaw..

Huffft… Silahkan klik part B nya…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	9. Chapter 8B : Found You

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

* * *

.

.

Decakan tidak sabar keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Berulang kali matanya melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja membentuk harmonisasi vokal dengan suasana hati sang pemilik tubuh.

Ia dibiarkan menunggu hampir dua jam penuh dan stok kesabarannya mulai menipis.

Setelah lima menit ekstra bersabar, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Ia berdiri dan sedang mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar bergelas-gelas minuman yang telah dihabiskannya sambil menunggu saat sosok yang telah dinantikannya muncul.

"Maaf, YunHo… Maaf sekali aku terlambat… Apa menunggu lama?"

Ia duduk kembali dengan alisnya berkerut, membuat dahinya-pun ikut berkerut.

"Tidak lama, hanya 1 jam 48 menit dan 32 detik saja." YunHo menginformasikan dengan nada sedikit sarkastis.

"Maaf. Tadi aku harus ke dokter hewan. Kucingku sakit."

"Eh? Kau memelihara kucing, Jae?"

"Iya."

JaeJoong sedikit mengangkat kandang kucing di tangannya sambil tersenyum canggung. Sedikit banyak YunHo merasa kasihan akan raut wajah bersalah JaeJoong.

"Duduklah. Aku tak marah."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Hey, aku ingin lihat kucingmu."

"Eh, Jangan! Dia.."

JaeJoong tak sempat memperingatkan lebih lanjut karena YunHo telah membuka kandang sang kucing dan mengarahkan seekor kucing abu-abu pada pelukannya.

Mata JaeJoong melebar takjub.

Kucingnya, JiJi hanya jinak pada dirinya.

JiJi tak suka disentuh oleh orang lain, HyunJoong sering dicakaranya sedangkan YooChun tak diperdulikan seberapapun ia merayu JiJi.

Jadi JiJi yang bersedia dipeluk dan digaruk dagunya oleh YunHo merupakan kejadian langka.

"Hai, kucing kecil. Siapa namamu?"

YunHo mengajak bicara JiJi seperti mengerti akan pertanyaan itu, sang kucing mengeong dan mengangkat dagunya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung leher.

"Namanya JiJi."

Kali ini YunHo menatap sang majikan. "Kau menamainya mirip dengan namamu?"

"Aneh ya?"

"Hahahaha.. Tidak. Cocok kok, kucing kecil ini mirip denganmu."

"…."

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." YunHo meletakkan JiJi di pangkuannya dan meraih sesuatu di tasnya. "Ini sebagai balasan pakaian kemarin."

"Boleh dibuka?" Mata besar JaeJoong menatap boks ditangannya penasaran.

"Silahkan."

"Mug bergambar gajah? Bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai ini?"

"Gantungan pada spion bagian depan mobilmu yang memberitahuku."

"Yunnie~~ Gumawo!" JaeJoong memeluk YunHo yang tertegun karena nama panggilan yang diberikan JaeJoong, sedetik kemudian ia mengusap punggung JaeJoong dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya."

"Hahahaha… Aku sangat menyukainya~! Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik. Ah, selasa minggu depan bagaimana kalau kita piknik? Aku akan membawakan masakan andalanku."

"Aku senang saja tapi mungkin aku sedikit sibuk dan hanya memiliki waktu di malam hari. Piknik macam apa malam-malam?"

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja kita berpiknik untuk melihat bintang. Ide bagus tidak? Aku tahu bukit yang bisa melihat bintang dengan sudut terbaik."

JaeJoong mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan denah peta, ia terlihat seperti pertama kali akan pergi piknik.

"Kalau kau begitu bersemangat, bagaimana mungkin aku tega menolaknya."

.

-YunJae-

.

Hari selasa, pukul tujuh malam menjadi hari khusus bagi JaeJoong.

Setiap minggunya pada hari itu JaeJoong bertemu dengan YunHo walaupun hanya untuk dua atau tiga jam saja.

Selama berminggu-minggu terakhir ini piknik di bukit menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Udara dingin tak pernah mampu membatalkan rutinitas itu.

JaeJoong malah pernah beralasan bintang terlihat makin indah di langin musim dingin.

.

Seperti malam ini, YunHo dan JaeJoong berbaring bersebelahan dalam diam, sibuk menatap langit bertaburan bintang.

Irama nafas keduanya saling mengejar dengan teratur.

"Aku tak menyangka kau pandai sekali memasak."

JaeJoong bangkit dan menatap YunHo. "Baru sadar sekarang? Beberapa minggu terakhir ini kemana saja?"

"Hahahahaha… Kim JaeJoong yang terhebat. Kau istri yang baik."

Senyuman jahil JaeJoong memudar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau teringat suamimu? Apa dia masih sering memukulmu? Kau mau kutemani membuat laporan?" YunHo duduk menghadap temannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"…."

"…."

"Hachiiimmm…"

"Jae.. Kau ini. Sekarang memang hampir musim semi tapi udara masih dingin. Mengapa memakai pakaian setipis ini."

YunHo memakaikan syalnya kemudian meraih kedua tangan JaeJoong, menggosokkan sepasang tangan mereka.

"Yunnie…"

"Hmmmm?"

Saat YunHo mengangkat wajahnya, pipi kirinya bertemu dengan bibir JaeJoong. "Gumawo, Yun…"

JaeJoong menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu.

"Jae…."

"Hmmmm?"

Debaran jantung JaeJoong makin menggila karena jarak wajahnya dengan YunHo hanya tersisa satu inci.

Namja _manly_ itu telah menutup matanya dan pada satu tarikan nafas berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu.

JaeJoong tak bergerak, tak bernafas dan tak bisa berfikir.

Bibir tebal YunHo terasa lembut di bibirnya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan JaeJoong menutup matanya dan menikmati rasa manis saat lidah mereka bertarung memperebutkan dominasi terhadap diri masing-masing.

Mereka menyibakkan diri setelah kehabisan nafas.

"Yun…"

"Maaf." YunHo menutup bibirnya dengan lengan. "Maaf. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Yunnie…"

"Lupakan saja hal ini pernah terjadi."

"…."

Tanpa menoleh YunHo segera beranjak.

JaeJoong masih tertegun di tempatnya. Tak bisa bernafas dan tak bisa berfikir. Kali ini dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

"YunHo! Hari selasa berikutnya, seperti biasa aku akan menunggu disini! Kau harus datang!"

JaeJoong membentuk corong dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak pada punggung YunHo setelah otaknya mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku akan terus menunggu."

.

-YunJae-

.

"Joongie…"

Susah payah JaeJoong membuka mata. Dari hembusan nafas ditelinganya tercium bau alkohol dan rokok.

"Hyun…" Sebuah ciuman kasar menghentikan kalimat JaeJoong.

Mati-matian JaeJoong menutup mulutnya, tak bersedia memberikan akses pada HyunJoong.

Tak kekurangan akal, HyunJoong mencengkram bagian bawah tubuh JaeJoong kuat-kuat membuat JaeJoong melenguh. Hal ini dijadikan kesempatan oleh suaminya untuk menyelipkan lidahnya dan menikmati bagian dalam mulut JaeJoong.

Hanya rasa pahit tembakau yang dirasakan JaeJoong dari _French_ _kiss_ yang diberikan HyunJoong, sangat jauh berbeda saat dengan YunHo.

Selama beberapa saat JaeJoong memberontak, dan seperti biasanya pukulan mengenai tubuh mulusnya.

Ditahannya air mata agar tak tumpah.

Sungguh ia tak ingin disentuh HyunJoong, tidak setelah ciuman manis dari YunHo.

JaeJoong ingin menyimpan kenangan akan saat-saat itu tapi tidak bisa.

Dipasrahkannya tubuhnya setelah lelah melawan dan rasa nyeri yang menyusupi tubuhnya.

JaeJoong mati rasa.

Ia tak merasakan apapun saat HyunJoong memasukinya ataupun saat _sweet_ _spot_-nya ditumbuk berkali-kali.

Yang berkelebatan dalam benaknya hanya bayangan YunHo.

Bagaimana bila YunHo yang sedang berada diatasnya sekarang?

Seperti apakah tatapan mata YunHo padanya?

Apakah YunHo akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut?

Akankah YunHo merintihkan nama JaeJoong?

Akankah ia juga merintihkan nama YunHo?

Akankah JaeJoong merasa penuh?

Tidak bagaikan boneka kain yang dirobek-robek seperti sekarang?

"Kau itu milikku, Joongie... Aku mencintaimu." Bisik HyunJoong setelah menyirami JaeJoong dengan benihnya.

JaeJoong tak menjawab, wajahnya masih tetap datar. Dibiarkannya HyunJoong melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"_Kau memang memiliki tubuhku tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Hatiku telah dibawa pergi olehnya."_

.

-YunJae-

.

"YunHo Ssi, saranghae… Kumohon terimalah perasaanku."

Ara menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah cantiknya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu pada YunHo.

Seharusnya YunHo menjadi orang paling bahagia saat mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Go Ara, yeoja yang selalu menjadi wanita pujaan hatinya.

Tapi sosok Ara terlihat seperti sosok JaeJoong.

YunHo membayangkan bagaimana pipi JaeJoong akan memerah dan namja itu akan mencoba menutupinya dengan kedua tangan namun sia-sia karena telingannya juga ikut memerah.

Membayangkan suara lembut JaeJoong saat mengucapkan kalimat Ara membuat jantung YunHo berpacu gila-gilaan.

"_Tidak… Ini tidak sehat. Kim JaeJoong telah menikah!_" Pikiran rasionalnya meneriakkan kalimat itu yang kemudian dibantah sendiri oleh pikiran irasionalnya._ "Tapi bila ia mengatakan kalimat itu padaku, aku tak peduli sekalipun dia telah menikah."_

Ara memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya setelah lima menit penuh tak ada jawaban dari YunHo.

Tepat saat itu YunHo tengah tersenyum lembut kepada Ara, membuat Ara kembali menyibukkan diri menatap lantai.

Yang tak diketahui Ara adalah senyum itu ditujukan untuk JaeJoong imajiner.

"YunHo Ssi…. Bagaimana jawabmu?"

Sekali lagi Ara mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nado, saranghae…"

Mata YunHo membentuk garis tipis dan ia membuka tangannya seolah meminta Ara segera masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Malu-malu Ara mendekat dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang YunHo.

"Gumawo, Oppa! Mulai hari ini aku adalah yeojachingu-mu dan aku akan memanggilmu Oppa!"

Kalimat Ara mengembalikan YunHo dari alam imajinasinya.

Yang berada dalam pelukannya adalah Go Ara bukan Kim JaeJoong.

"_Kenapa kau merasa menyesal. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Kau dan Ara ternyata saling menyukai. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Lepaskan namja itu, Jung YunHo!"_

.

-YunJae-

.

Sedetikpun YunHo tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Hari ini selasa, dan YunHo telah memutuskan tidak akan datang.

Ia bahkan menikmati makan malam romantis bersama Ara.  
Tapi pikirannya tidak berada disana.

Pikirannya selalu kembali pada satu nama, satu orang namja, JaeJoong.

Apakah JaeJoong akan menunggunya seperti yang telah dijanjikannya?

Bagaimana bila namja keras kepala itu benar-benar menunggu di sana?

.

YunHo menyambar ponselnya, hendak menghubungi JaeJoong namun kemudian urung.

Bagaimana bila suami JaeJoong yang mengangkat?

YunHo tak ingin menambahkan api dalam sekam, tak ingin merusak pernikahan mereka.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa YunHo tak pernah mencoba menghubungi JaeJoong walau telah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

.

Frustasi, YunHo menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Ia merokok diambang jendela yang terbuka.

YunHo memejamkan mata, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada Ara.

Yeoja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Yeoja yang baik dan berhati lembut. Seperti JaeJoong.

Kulit putih yang mulus seperti JaeJoong namun tidak terasa begitu lembut seperti milik JaeJoong.

Mata besar yang sama menghanyutkannya namun dalam mata hitam JaeJoong, YunHo ingin terus tenggelam tanpa perlu berenang kepermukaan kembali.

Bibir merah bagai _cherry_ yang mirip dengan bibir JaeJoong, namun terasa bergitu asing.

Rambut panjang yang menggelitik lengan YunHo saat Ara berada dalam pelukannya namun tak terlihat berkilauan dibawah sinar rembulan seperti rambut JaeJoong.

.

"Argh.. Mengapa yang terbayang lagi-lagi JaeJoong!" YunHo memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sekali lagi YunHo memejamkan mata, mengulangi proses yang sama namun tetap saja bayangan Ara tertumpuk oleh JaeJoong.

Bayangan itu menghimpit dada YunHo, mengirimkan degup aneh pada rongga dadanya.

Seketika itu YunHo sadar, Ara tak mampu membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa.

Dengan panik YunHo meraih kunci mobi dan mematikan rokok setelah menyadari waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

_._

_Have this desire to you is forbidden._

_I get it. _

_But I can't help but keep on falling all over again each time I look into those eyes._

_I can't suppress this feeling anymore. _

_So let me say it out loud, even only for one time. _

_I love you. _

_Even if you not feel the same way, I just need you to know that I love you._

_I really do._

_Words can't represent how much I love you. _

_I won't promise forever but I can promise you today. _

_Today, I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow._

_._

YunHo mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada sekeliling bukit.

Tak ada tanda-tanda JaeJoong.

"_Mungkin sudah pulang."_ Dengan bahu merosot YunHo berbalik.

"Hachiiimmm…"

YunHo segera berbalik dan menuju asal suara.

Seseorang tengah berjongkok memeluk lututnya, menahan dingin.

"Jae!" Teriak YunHo yang dibalas senyum lemah.

"Yunnie.. Hehehehe… Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

"Pabboya! Kenapa masih disini? Bagaimana bila aku tak datang! Kau bisa mati kedinginan!"

"Tidak akan. Buktinya kau disini. Sniff… Hachimm…"

"Pabbo! Jae pabboya!" YunHo memeluk tubuh beku JaeJoong erat. YunHo tak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal karena kekeras-kepalaan JaeJoong.

"Hehehe.. Yunnie, selalu hangat." JaeJoong menghirup wangi _citrus_ yang menguar dari leher YunHo.

Mereka terus dalam posisi berpelukan sampai YunHo melepaskan JaeJoong yang telah berhenti gemetar.

"Jae…"

"Yun…"

Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Kau duluan saja."

Lagi, kalimat yang sama keluar pada saat yang juga bersamaan.

"Jae, kau duluan. Mau bilang apa?" YunHo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya rikuh.

"Yunnie saja."

"Aish.. Kalau begitu bersamaan saja."

"Baiklah. Hitungan ketiga. Hana… Dul.. Set… "

"Saranghae, Jae!"

"Saranghae, Yun!"

.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan yang canggung, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak pada detik berikutnya.

"Hahahahaha.. Lagi-lagi kita mengatakan hal yang sama." JaeJoong menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya.

YunHo memandangi cara JaeJoong tertawa dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang yang meluap-luap.

"Saranghae." YunHo mengecup dahi JaeJoong. "Saranghae." Berikutnya mengecup tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri JaeJoong.

"Saranghae." YunHo mengecup bibir JaeJoong. Bibir merah itu terasa dingin di bibir YunHo namun lama kelamaan mulai terasa hangat.

"Eum.. Na..do…" Jawab JaeJoong ditengah ciuman mereka yang berkembang makin liar. Tak diperdulikannya _saliva_ yang sedikit menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Yang JaeJoong inginkan saat ini adalah merasakan kehangatan YunHo.

Tangan YunHo meraih pinggang JaeJoong untuk mempersempit jarak dan memperdalam ciuman.

"Yun.. Kau terasa seperti tembakau." Komentarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah saat tubuhnya telah berada kembali dalam dekapan YunHo.

"Aku merokok karena _stress_. Kau tidak suka?"

"….."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan berhenti merokok."

"Hachiiimm…"

"Ck… Aku yakin besok kau akan sakit. Ayo, masuk ke mobil."

.

YunHo menuntun JaeJoong duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. YunHo membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada JaeJoong.

"Tidak perlu, Yun."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kedinginan bukan?"

Rona merah menyusupi pipi pucat JaeJoong. "Ada cara lain untuk menghangatkanku."

"Apa?" YunHo menatap JaeJoong dengan wajah polos, membuat JaeJoong makin memerah.

"_Aish.. Dia pura-pura tak mengerti atau memang tak mengerti!"_

"Jae.. Kenapa diam?"

"Selimuti aku dengan dirimu, Yun."

YunHo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya. "Apakah aku salah dengar?"

"Aish.. Sudah, lupakan saja." Tangan JaeJoong bergerak menyambar jaket YunHo namun ditahan.

"Yang sudah diucapkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali, Jae."

.

Sekali lagi YunHo mengklaim bibir merah itu, tangannya perlahan melepaskan kain yang menempel dikulit mereka.

Dalam sekejap embun memenuhi kaca mobil.

"Jae, tubuhmu…" YunHo menggertakkan gigi melihat lebam-lebam dan _kissmark_ disekujur tubuh JaeJoong.

Mata JaeJoong berkaca-kaca. "Yun… Aku…"

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Tangan YunHo membelai pipi JaeJoong sayang.

Perlahan dan lembut YunHo menciumi setiap lebam kebiruan itu dan menghisap tempat yang sama dengan yang ditinggalkan HyunJoong.

"Dengan begini aku menghapuskan jejaknya."

.

JaeJoong tersenyum.

YunHo memang lembut seperti dugaannya.

Setiap sentuhannya seolah tidak ingin menyakiti JaeJoong.

Suara rendahnya yang membisikkan nama JaeJoong dengan kata cinta terasa begitu benar.

Setiap hentakan menutup segala rasa hampa dalam diri JaeJoong.

Kini ia penuh.

Kim JaeJoong telah sempurna.

.

"Masih dingin?"

"Tidak." JaeJoong membenamkan wajahnya pada leher YunHo, menciumi leher kokoh itu.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku punya seorang kekasih."

JaeJoong berhenti menciumi leher YunHo dan mendorong dada namja tampan itu. "Kau apa?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya baru-baru ini. Aku sangat bingung karena kau saat itu dan menerimanya."

"…."

"Jae, lihat aku." YunHo meraih dagu lancip itu, mencakupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi JaeJoong. "Kau tahu kaulah yang aku cintai."

JaeJoong dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam mata itu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu cemburu. Aku tak suka membayangkan kau menyentuh orang lain dan ia bisa mengakuimu sebagai miliknya. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita jalani seperti ini dulu untuk sementara, sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berpisah dengan pasangan masing-masing."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu ini tidak baik. Tapi perceraian tidak bisa diurus dengan cepat, apalagi dalam kasusmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar."

"Yang penting sekarang kita saling memiliki."

YunHo mengambil tangan JaeJoong dan mengistirahatkannya pada dadanya.

Harusnya kedua anak manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu menyelesaikan masalahnya secepatnya, bukannya menunda-nundanya.

Karena hubungan terlarang mereka bagaikan bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja dan menghancurkan bukan hanya satu hubungan.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan adegan NC. Saya tak sanggup menuliskannya dengan detail, daripada fail, lebih baik slight. ^^v

Karena ini slight NC, jadi saya bisa menuliskannya tanpa perlu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hehehehe.. Perasaan JJ tersampaikan tidak? Saya harap tersampaikan.

Baik, silahkan ke chap 9.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	10. Chapter 9 : That Night

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

.

* * *

.

**9****th**** April. **

Puluhan orang menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiring dengan irama musik yang berdentum.

Seorang namja duduk di salah satu kursi _bar_ _counter_ sembari sesekali menyeruput gin dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"HyunJoong ah…" Seseorang menepuk bahu namja berparas tampan itu.

"SeungHo…"

"Hey, Beer satu." Namja yang dipanggil SeungHo itu memesan minuman pada bartender. "Lama tak jumpa ya? Apa kabarmu HyunJoong ah?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik."

"Hey, omong-omong pasanganmu yang cantik apa kabar?"

Alis HyunJoong terangkat sebelah, ia tak suka nada bicara SeungHo.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan JaeJoong?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Dia punya mainan baru. Namanya YunHo."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku melihat mereka beciuman. Mereka seperti ingin melahap wajah masing-masing. Hahahaha…"

HyunJoong mengepalkan tangan, mencoba tak terpancing. SeungHo ini memang terkenal suka membual dan bermulut besar.

"Dari mana kau mengenal YunHo ini?"

"Aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat mereka makan malam di _Nine_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. JaeJoongmu harus lebih pintar-pintar mencari tempat kencan. Bagaimana kalau kau pinjamkan dia untukku semalam? Aku yang akan mengajarkannya dan memuaskannya lebih darimu dan YunHo itu. Hahahaha…."

Mendengar ini HyunJoong menyiramkan gin di gelasnya tepat ke wajah SeungHo. Terkejut, dengan reflek SeungHo mundur hingga namja itu menabrak seorang yeoja di belakangnya.

"Kim HyunJoong Jahanam! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

HyungJoong tak menjawab dan menatap SeungHo dengan tatapan benci dan jijik.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN SOAL JAEJOONGIE-KU!

"AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA. JAEJOONGIE YANG KAU PUJA-PUJA DAN BANGGA-BANGGAKAN ITU TAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG PELACUR!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, HyunJoong menerjang dan melayangkan pukulan pada dagu SeungHo.

Mundur beberapa langkah karena efek pukulan itu, SeungHo segera menyeimbangkan tubuh dan membalas pukulan HyunJoong.

Mereka saling memukul tanpa henti, membuat pengunjung Jumon segera menyelamatkan diri.

SeungHo melayangkan tinju pada perut HyunJoong dengan keras, mengirim namja itu membentur _bar_ _counter_.

Tidak merasa puas SeungHo mendekat hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi, HyunJoong menyambar botol _beer_, memecahkannya dan menusuk perut SeungHo.

Suara teriakan ketakutan para yeoja yang menjadi saksi perkelahian mereka menyadarkan HyunJoong dari kemarahan sesaat yang menguasainya.

Empat orang _security_ _bar_ mendatanginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang HyunJoong merenggut salah satu yeoja yang masih berdiri disekitar sana dan yeoja itu kemudian diketahui sebagai Park HaNeul.

Lengan HyunJoong mencekik HaNeul.

"Tolong… Jangan…" HaNeul menggeleng ketakutan sambil terisak pelan.

"Diam dan ikuti aku bila kau ingin selamat."

"Mundur! Atau benda ini akan menusuk leher yeoja ini!" Ancam HyunJoong sambil mengarahkan pecahan botol pada sisi kepala HaNeul.

Mau tidak mau orang-orang membuka jalan untuk mereka.

HyunJoong menyeret HaNeul menuju mobilnya yang di parkir tepat di luar _club_.

"Masuk, setir mobil ini dan berhenti menangis!"

HaNeul mengusap air matanya dan memasuki kursi pengemudi sementara HyunJoong duduk di jok belakang, masih mengarakan pecahan botol padanya.

Dengan patuh HaNeul mengemudikan mobil ke arah yang diperintahkan HyunJoong.

"Berhenti!"

Seketika HaNeul menginjak pedal rem, menimbulkan bunyi decit menyakitkan telinga.

"Turun."

Mobil berwarna silver itu kemudian melesat pergi, meninggalkan HaNeul yang menangis lega di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

.

-YunJae-

.

Kemarahan kembali menguasai HyunJoong sesampainya ia di rumah.

Dengan keras dan penuh emosi dibantingnya pintu depan.

Tak perduli akan membangunkan tetangganya.

Saat memasuki kamar, ia melihat JaeJoong telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Melihat mata JaeJoong yang bersinar penuh tanda tanya dan _innocent_ membuat HyunJoong makin terbakar amarah.

"Kau, pelacur!" Adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada pasangan yang benar-benar dicintainya itu. Membuat namja cantik itu tersungkur.

HyunJoong selama ini telah bersabar dengan sikap dingin yang diterimanya.

Ia bahkan tak pernah memaksa JaeJoong untuk melayaninya pada masa awal pernikahan mereka.

Tapi ia juga hanyalah manusia.

JaeJoong tak tahu betapa sulitnya bagi HyunJoong setiap hari melihat orang yang ia cintai, orang yang telah mengucapkan janji setia dengannya, orang yang telah bersumpah menjadi miliknya sampai maut memisahkan tak pernah sekalipun menatap dirinya dengan cara yang dia inginkan.

Tatapan cinta dan sayang.

Sungguh HyunJoong tak ingin percaya dengan perkataan SeungHo tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya HyunJoong menyadari perubahan dalam diri JaeJoong.

Ia tak lagi sedingin dulu.

Walau sikapnya masih sama pada HyunJoong tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

HyunJoong tak mampu menjelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi ia merasakannya.

Joongie-nya telah berubah, seseorang telah mampu melewati perisai yang selalu dipasang JaeJoong.

"Jangan berlagak sebagai korban. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Kau akan menderita Kim JaeJoong! Dan aku akan memastikan kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh, c_ause tonight I'll fuck you endlessly_."

"Tidaaakkkk… Kau mabuk, HyunJoong…. Kumohon hentikan…. "

JaeJoong mencoba bangkit namun HyunJoong menarik pergelangan kakinya, menyeret tubuh lemah JaeJoong yang tak mau makan sejak tiga hari terakhir ini dengan mudah. Menginjak serta menendang sisi tubuh sebelah kiri JaeJoong hingga suara derak mengerikan terdengar.

"Jadi _gossip_ yang mengatakan kau ingin meminta perceraian kita itu benar? Karena kau ingin bersama dengan YunHo itu? Kau tak mau makan akhir-akhir ini karena tak bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu bukan? Berapa kali kau telah tidur dengannya? Jawab aku, pelacur!"

JaeJoong menelan ludahnya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA LAGI! AKU TAHU SEGALANYA! TAPI AKU TAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU UNTUKNYA! TAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Dengan membabi buta HyunJoong menyeret JaeJoong ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuh lemas itu kemudian menyerang lehernya.

"Tidaaaakk! Lepaskan!"

JaeJoong berontak dan menyambar patung gajah di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan memukul belakang kepala HyunJoong. Membuat sang suami limbung sesaat.

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat JaeJoong mampu mendorong tubuh HyunJoong. Dengan panik ia berlari keluar, mencari tempat berlindung. Mata besar JaeJoong menangkap kilatan pisau dapur yang berjejer rapi di _kitchen_ _counter_.

Disambarnya pisau itu sebelum menuju pintu depan.

"KIM JAEJOONG, SELANGKAH SAJA KAU KELUAR DARI SINI, AKU AKAN MENDATANGI PRIA ITU DAN AKU AKAN MEROBEK-ROBEK TUBUHNYA!"

JaeJoong berhenti di tempatnya dan berbalik. Suaminya menatapnya dengan pandangan bengis sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan mendekat, HyunJoong. Kau lihat apa yang aku pegang? Jangan sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah disini."

Suara JaeJoong terdengar sangat tegas dan berani padahal sesungguhnya di dalam ia ketakutan, tubuhnya babak belur, menyakitkan.

"Huh! Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sepertimu. Aku berani bertaruh yang dicari YunHo bajingan itu hanya tubuhmu. Dia hanya ingin tidur denganmu, setelah itu kau akan dicampakkan seperti kain pel!"

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau mengenal YunHo. Dia hanya pernah menyentuhku sekali. Hubungan kami tidak berlandaskan fisik semata. Dia menawarkan hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau penuhi. Dia memberiku kenyamanan dan rasa aman."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku jadi makin ingin berjumpa dengannya. Aku akan memastikan untuk mematahkan lehernya. Kemudian kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyentuh YunHo. Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu."

HyunJoong tertawa menghina. "Kau melindunginya? Sungguh lucu. Orang lemah macam dirimu bisa melakukan apa?"

Genggaman JaeJoong pada gagang pisau makin erat. "Aku mau pergi!" Perlahan JaeJoong mundur teratur.

Tanpa rasa takut HyunJoong makin mendekat. "Kau mau pergi? Menemui bajingan itu? Kau pikir kau bisa lepas dari genggaman tanganku? Jangan harap!"

Begerak dengan cepat, HyunJoong menampik pisau di tangan JaeJoong. Pisau itu terlepas dan melayang setengah meter dari tubuh JaeJoong yang telah ditindih HyunJoong pada bagian perut.

Dengan lututnya JaeJoong mendorong tubuh HyunJoong jatuh.

Berbalik dan hendak bangkit, lagi-lagi kaki JaeJoong ditarik. Rasa takut menguasai diri JaeJoong, tangannya meraba-raba karpet sekitarnya dan telunjuknya merasakan dinginnya logam.

Secara naluriah diambilnya benda itu dan mengayunkannya pada HyunJoong. Sesuatu yang hangat menyiprati pipinya dan JaeJoong reflek menutup mata.

Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah warna merah di mana-mana. Warna merah yang menggenang dari HyunJoong.

Darah….

.

-YunJae-

.

Tubuh JaeJoong gemetar hebat. Ia melap darah ditangannya pada kaos hitam yang dikenakannya.

Setelah menarik nafas dengan susah payah, JaeJoong menekan tombol panggilan cepat satu yang terhubung pada nomor ponsel YunHo.

"Yunnie.. Aku.. Aku menusuk HyunJoong! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?" Teriak JaeJoong panik melalui sambungan telepon.

"Jae… Jae… Tenanglah. Aku sedang berada disekitar sana, dalam lima belas menit aku telah sampai di rumahmu."

YunHo memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, sengaja tak memarkir mobilnya di tikungan jalan yang berjarak dua rumah dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Diketuknya pintu rumah JaeJoong. Perlahan pintu terbuka, menampilkan JaeJoong yang berkubang darah sampai mengenai pipi kanannya.

YunHo masuk dan kembali terkaget mendapati sesosok tubuh namja terbaring di atas karpet berwarna coklat yang bercampur warna merah darah.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami… Kami bertengkar dan dia memukuliku. Saat aku ingin kabur, aku menyambar pisau dan kemudian kami bergumul. Aku tak sengaja menusuknya tepat di dada. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

YunHo memeluk tubuh gemetaran JaeJoong. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras menyusun rencana dalam waktu singkat.

"Jae, ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Cuci wajahmu, kemudian hubungi sahabat yang sering kau ceritakan itu. Katakan kau dipukuli oleh suamimu dan minta ia kemari. Bila ia bertanya dimana suamimu katakana kau tak tahu karena kau pingsan."

Tanpa banyak bicara JaeJoong berbalik untuk berganti pakaian.

Menghela nafas, YunHo menggulung pisau yang telah dibersihkan dari sidik jadi dan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan karpet kemudian menyeretnya ke salah satu kamar.

YunHo membalikkan meja dan memecahkan vas bunga.

"Chunnie bilang akan datang secepatnya." JaeJoong memberitahukan sambil duduk lemas di sofa, ia telah berganti dengan kaos putih yang entah bagaimana ternoda lagi oleh darah.

"Jae, kau berdarah.."

"Kurasa tulang rusukku patah dan tadi saat batuk sedikit darah keluar dan mengotori kaos ini. Dimana?"

"Aku menyembunyikannya pada salah satu kamar." YunHo yang paham maksud JaeJoong menjawab dengan tenang.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku seorang pembunuh, Yun."

YunHo meraih tangan JaeJoong dan meremasnya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. "Jae, tenanglah. Aku punya rencana. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menangkapmu."

"Tapi itu tak mengurangi fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh."

Setitik cairan bening mengalir di pipi pucat itu, dengan jari-jarinya YunHo menghapuskan cairan hangat itu.

"Tenanglah Jae. Aku akan membereskan semuanya. Mana kaos yang tadi kau pakai?"

"Di kamar."

YunHo beranjak dan mengambil kaos hitam penuh darah itu, menempatkannya di dekat karpet.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Yun?"

"Jae, Sahabatmu, YooChun Ssi mencintaimu bukan? Dia bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu bukan? Dia memiliki rumah sendiri bukan?"

JaeJoong mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti hubungan antara masalah yang sedang dihadapinya dengan pertanyaan ini namun ia menganggukkan kepala jua.

"Dimana alamatnya? Apa dia tinggal sendirian? Apa kau memiliki kunci rumahnya?"

JaeJoong menuliskan alamat rumah YooChun pada notes kecil yang diberikan YunHo. "Iya, dia sendirian. Aku tak punya kunci tapi dia selalu menyimpan kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga."

"Bagus. Rencananya begini, laporkan penganiayaan yang kau terima pada polisi, katakan kau dipukuli karena tak mau melayaninya. Setengahnya benar bukan? Jadi kau tidak berbohong." YunHo menungkas saat melihat wajah ragu JaeJoong. "Kau tak tahu dimana suamimu berada karena setelah dipukuli, kau pingsan. Itu adalah terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Sisanya aku yang mengurus."

"Tapi bila polisi menyelidiki, orang pertama yang akan dituduh adalah aku."

"Kita akan melemparkan tuduhan pada orang lain."

Mata JaeJoong melebar. "Siapa? Jangan bilang…"

YunHo mengangguk.

"Tapi Yun…"

"Jae, bila aku diposisinya, aku pasti bersedia melewati apapun untuk melindungimu."

Mereka tak sempat lagi berdebat karena seseorang telah mengetuk pintu. YunHo segera bersembunyi di dalam kamar.

Setelah JaeJoong dan YooChun menghilang, ia segera mengambil mobil dan memasukkan tubuh HyunJoong di bagasi. Setelah memastikan keadaan sangat sepi dan tak ada yang mengintip tentunya.

Beruntung bagi YunHo karena semua orang telah terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

YunHo membawa tubuh HyunJoong ke gudang yang telah tak terpakai lagi di pinggir kota Seoul sambil berhati-hati agar tak meninggalkan jejak yang tak perlu.

Ia kemudian dengan sengaja membakar karpet dan kaos hitam yang dipakai JaeJoong di rumah YooChun.

"Bila ada yang tersisa maka tuduhan akan mengenai YooChun Ssi lagi. Maaf. Tapi ini untuk melindungi Jae."

Dengan ahli YunHo membongkar papan lantai di bawah sebuah grand piano putih. Tempat yang jarang diperhatikan. Ia kemudian memasang kembali papan tersebut, berhati-hati agar tak terdapat goresan sedikitpun jadi sang pemilik rumah tidak akan sadar.

"Semoga dewi fortuna berpihak pada kami."

.

-YunJae-

.

Segala rencana yang telah disusun dengan rapi oleh YunHo berjalan dengan lancar walaupun secara mengejutkan ia sendiri yang ditunjuk menangani kasus tersebut.

Setiap melihat JaeJoong ia harus berusaha mati-matian menahan diri. Menahan agar tak memanggilnya "Jae." seperti biasa, berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan memanggilnya "JaeJoong Ssi."

JaeJoong juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama. Sangat sulit melihat langsung betapa YunHo dan Ara terlihat begitu serasi.

Terutama saat di pesta itu. Hatinya bagaikan teriris setiap menyaksikan kemesraan sepasang kekasih resmi itu.

YunHo yang menyadari itu semaksimal mungkin bersikap tenang dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Ara.

.

Semuanya terasa mengalir dengan lancar. YunHo membayangkan beberapa bulan dari sekarang ia akan dapat bersama dengan JaeJoong.

Tapi harapan itu nyaris kandas saat seorang yeoja berambut hitam membicarakan dirinya dan JaeJoong ditelepon dengan volume suara maksimal.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna masih mengikuti YunHo karena yeoja itu keluar dan berjalan menuju belakang _villa_ milik sepupunya, Jung YongHwa.

Tepat saat hampir menyebutkan namanya, YunHo mendorong yeoja itu. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah menggunakan _leaf_ _catcher_ yang diambilnya untuk menahan kepala yeoja itu karena ia ternyata tak bisa berenang.

Sungguh satu lagi kebetulan yang menguntungkan bahwa YooChun mengenal Park HaNeul itu. Jadi YunHo sekali lagi dapat melemparkan kecurigaan pada namja itu.

Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol seorang _waiter_ agar minuman yang dibawanya menumpahi pakaian YooChun.

YunHo kemudian menunggu YooChun di dalam kabin _rest_ _room_. Menantikan saat yang tepat untuk keluar. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan meletakkannya di dekat barang-barang YooChun kemudian YunHo membasuh tangannya. Dan, voila… Bagai tukang sulap YunHo mengambil jepitan dasi milik YooChun yang tertutup sapu tangan YunHo tanpa disadari sang pemilik.

YooChun terlalu sibuk memandangi YunHo dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Saat Yoochun mengajaknya bicara, YunHo dengan senang hati mengiyakan dan menggiring sang anak domba menuju belakang _villa_, tempat suatu kejutan menanti YooChun.

Sebelum melompat ke dalam kolam renang, YunHo melemparkan barang-barangnya sembarangan. Termasuk sebuah jepitan dasi.

.

-YunJae-

.

Penangkapan YooChun merupakan _double_ _strike_ bagi YunHo.

Ia dapat melindungi JaeJoong sekaligus meraih kursi kepala divisi.

YunHo merasa amat bersalah pada YooChun tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya saat membayangkan JaeJoong yang harus dipenjara.

Tidak akan YunHo membiarkan itu terjadi.

.

Sementara JaeJoong merasa bergitu rendah dan buruk.

Ia mengorbankan sahabatnya demi diri sendiri, tapi ia tak sanggup berpisah dari YunHo.

Tidak.

Maka saat Kim JunSu, pengacara YooChun memintanya datang, sesegera mungkin JaeJoong meluncur ke kantor polisi.

Rasa bersalah memporak-porandakan hatinya saat melihat YooChun.

"Hyung, _there's something i need to know."_

YooChun menatap langsung kedua mata JaeJoong dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah Hyung _by any chance _membunuh HyunJoong?"

"…."

JaeJoong gemetar, bayangan akan kejadian malam itu terulang kembali dikepalanya.

YooChun tak perlu jawaban apapun. Dari wajah JaeJoong saja ia telah mengetahui jawabnya.

"_Don't worry, Hyung. My lips are sealed._ Aku akan melindungimu."

Dengan sayang YooChun menepuk-nepuk tangan JaeJoong.

Mengakibatkan rasa bersalah makin mencengkram hatinya.

"Chunnie… Aku…"

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hyung. _I'm insisting_."

.

Semua skenario YunHo berjalan dengan baik sampai sang dewi fortuna tak mau lagi berada dipihak sepasang kekasih itu.

Sang dewi memutar roda nasib dan kali ini sepertinya YunHo dan JaeJoong berada di bawah.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

.

Uwahhhh~~ Akhirnya tinggal epilog maka FF ini berakhiiiiiiirrr~~~

Baiklah, saya tahu ketidak-logisan nomor satu dalam FF ini adalah pengaturan waktu. Argh… Saya sadar baru detik-detik terakhir ini kalau waktu kejadiannya mepet nian.. Maafkan saya.. *nangis*

Review replynya saya di chap ini :

**Lanlopumin** : Hehehehe.. Jadi begitulah, YunHo n JJ satu sama, JJ bunuh HyunJoong, Yun bunuh HaNeul. Chap 8 sudah super panjang khan? Saya sampai sesek nafas nulisnya.. XD

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan** : Auw.. Mian Chingu, selasa kemarin tak bisa update. Tapi minggu ini di double lho~~~ Apa bisa dihitung triple yaw?

**Blue-Mist78** : Berakhir di chap depan nih, blue. Tidak salah tebak kok, hanya saya memang suka muter-muter menjelaskannya.. ^^v

**Diidactorlove** : Kita lihat nasib YunJae di chap depan yaw.. *dibasmi*

**Priss Uchun** : Hehehehe.. Baiklah, permintaan priss dikabulkan, YooSu-nya tidak bersatu. Sejujurnya karena saya binggung mau taruh dimana YooSu momennya.

**Arisa Adachi****:** Saya juga tak iklas Yun dipenjara, makanya sejak awal direncanakan memang akhirnya begini. *dibuang ke laut*

**Angel Xiah**** :** iya, tidak bersatu tuh YooSu-nya.. :D Tak punya ide dimana mengembangkan hubungan mereka.

**Thazt****:** Mian, saya akan bertanggung jawab di chap depan. *dibantai* Mian lagi apdatenya molor dari biasanya.

**Nikwon :** Gumawoooo semangatnya~~~~ Tapi sudah hampir berakhir ini FF.

**Choiqhang ****:** Ini chingu, saya pinjemin toa untuk teriak. :D Gumawo…

**dfaFallenAngel**** :** Reaksinya JJ pas uno ditangkap? Bagaikan dunia ini runtuh.. .

New reviewer~~ Gumawo sudah review chingu. *Hugs*

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**** :** Cho Mi? Boleh…. Sudah di flashback habis-habisan ika.. Seru tidak? Aneh tidak? Geje yaw?

**DeVIL MaGNAe RIn**** :** Reviewer baru lagiiii~~~ *bear hugs* Makasih.. *blushing* Mian YunJae momennya sedikit, soalnya kalau banyak nanti ketahuan skenarionya Yun.

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi**** :** Gumawo *Hugs* ini sudah hampir End, mudah-mudahan tidak kecewa. . Delta : Sangat kecewa~~~! Me : *Nangis*

**RizmaHuka-huka**** :** Benar Sekali, mereka bertemu 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Kyaaa~~ Saya senang ada yang 'ngeh' clue kecil yang saya tebar. ^^ NC-nya maaf dibatalkan, karena saya tidak becus. Mian… *bow* Aduh.. Makasih banyak Rizma FF aneh tak logis saya ini difave. Terharu lagi saya… Lop u tooooo~~

**Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia : **Yun melakukan segalanya demi JJ trus JJ nya menyusul Uno..

**Moyoko Tomoyo**** :** Tak apa Mo Chan~~~ Benar Yun pelakunya. JJ juga tapinya…Hehehe…

**Rei**** :** Nah, sudah terjawab.. Jadi uchun mengaku memang untuk melindungi JJ. Uri umma laris, semua ngantri untuk melindungi..

**CD-Elfyza**** :** Hehehehe.. Ini sudah hampir habis Dy, dari awal dicanangkan selesai di chap NINE karena buat saya 9 itu Lagu kebangsaan YunJae. Tapi ternyata molor satu chapter. Lalu tidak bisa ditambah bumbu karena untuk saya ceritanya sudah tak mentok.

**zero BiE**** :** Mian yaw kalau membingungkan… Saya memang suka muter-muter. Iyah, YunJae terjebak cinta terlarang.

**Pohon Putih :** Aihhh~~ Chagiiiiii~~~ Kau terlalu memuji~~ Kepala eon besar jadinya~~ Lalu.. Lalu yang ini bagaimana? Eon takut mengecewakan lho.. Aneh tidak Chagi?

Yakk… Sekian… Review ya… Flame dipersilahkan… Terutama untuk chap 9 ini, karena saya malas baca ulang dan edit-edit.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	11. Epilogue : LOVE

**Title : I.D.S **

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : YunJae, Broken!HyunJae, Hint!JaeChun**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each others. **** I own only the plot. Half of the plot Based on a True Story Novel**

**Warning : Typos, Violance, Cursing, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Kim JaeJoong, seorang penyanyi terkenal yang rela meninggalkan dunia Showbiz demi menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Suatu malam, setelah sebuah pertengkar hebat sang suami menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**

.

.

* * *

.

JaeJoong menutup matanya, menikmati sinar matahari yang telah lama tak dirasakannya.

Sebuah tangan membelai pipinya, tanpa membuka matapun JaeJoong tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Tekstur, kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dipancarkannya yang memberitahukan JaeJoong.

"Jae…."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau menyesal Jae?"

JaeJoong membuka matanya, tangannya meraih tangan besar YunHo, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

"Tidak. Dulu aku sempat membayangkan bagaimana bila aku menikah dengan YooChun. Ia tentu tak akan pernah menyakitiku, ia akan menjagaku dengan segenap tenaganya, tapi aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Bertemu denganmu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku, kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Bila waktu dapat diputar kembalipun aku akan tetap memilih jalan yang sama. Aku akan menikahi HyunJoong, kemudian bertemu denganmu."

YunHo mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan, membawanya pada bibir tebalnya, menciumi jari-jari JaeJoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu Yun? Kau memiliki karier sempurna, kau memiliki calon istri yang cantik, kau harusnya memiliki banyak anak seperti impianmu tapi kau memilihku. Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak. Dikehidupan mendatangpun aku ingin bersanding denganmu lagi."

"Rayuan gombal."

Kekehan keluar dari bibir YunHo.

"Apa kau takut, Jae?"

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi asalkan kita bersama, tidak ada lagi hal yang menakutkan."

"Hahahaha… Sekarang siapa yang melontarkan rayuan gombal?"

"Yah!"

Pipi JaeJoong memerah dan YunHo meraih belakang kepala JaeJoong, membawa orang yang paling dicintainya ke dada bidangnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita hadapi bersama ya." Ujar YunHo sembari menyandarkan dagu pada puncak kepala dengan rambut halus berkilau kekasihnya.

"Um…"

YunHo dan JaeJoong membuka pintu dan saat itu juga berjuta flash kamera wartawan yang membutakan mata menyambut mereka. Para pemburu berita terus menanyakan bagaimana perasaan mereka karena hari ini adalah pembacaan keputusan pengadilan.

Sepasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum dan terus melangkah dengan tangan bertautan, JaeJoong berjalan sedikit lebih lambat, mungkin karena perbedaan panjang kaki mereka.

Dengan sabar YunHo menunggunya, menyamakan irama langkah mereka.

.

Suasana tegang terasa dalam siding yang dilakukan dengan tertutup itu.

Jaksa penuntut umum membacakan kembali tuntutan dan tuduhannya pada YunHo dan JaeJoong.

Setelah itu merupakan giliran Kim JunSu, yang ditunjuk secara pribadi oleh YooChun selaku pembela yang membacakan pembelaannya.

Hening melanda sebelum hakim membacakan keputusannya.

"Dengan ini pengadilan wilayah Seoul menyatakan bahwa Jung YunHo dan Kim JaeJoong dinyatakan bersalah atas pembunuhan Kim HyunJoong dan Park HaNeul. Keduanya dijatuhi hukuman mati."

Sang hakim mengetukkan palu tiga kali untuk menyatakan betapa resminya keputusan tersebut.

YunHo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada JaeJoong.

"Tidak apa, kita hadapi bersama. " JaeJoong membalas genggaman tangan YunHo.

"Ya, kau benar, Jae. Aku tidak sendirian, kau juga tak sendirian. Tidak ada YunHo, tidak ada JaeJoong disini, hanya ada kita. Kita adalah suatu kesatuan."

.

-YunJae-

.

Sebuah karangan bunga lili diletakkan oleh seorang namja pada sebuah batu hitam yang pada bagian atasnya berhiaskan patung seorang gadis kecil bersayap yang sedang memejamkan mata dan merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sang namja menumpukan sebelah lututnya pada tanah kemudian ia mencakupkan tangan, berdoa.

Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, matanya memandang nanar tulisan pada batu hitam itu. Lama sekali ia terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai mati rasa.

_Rest in Peace, the lovers,_

_Jung YunHo & Jung JaeJoong._

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, saat menengadah, sepasang mata sipit milik Kim JunSu menatap balik dirinya.

"Ayo, pergi, YooChun ah.."

YooChun berdiri. "Kau tahu Su-ie, saat-saat sulit peradilan dan dalam kungkungan penjara itu mungkin adalah momentum paling bahagia dalam hidup Jae Hyung. Tak pernah aku melihat matanya berkilau begitu indah. Tak pernah aku melihatnya begitu lepas, begitu bebas. Semuanya karena Jung YunHo. Pria itu telah merubah Jae Hyung menjadi sosok yang berbeda."

JunSu kembali menepuk bahu YooChun. "_Be_ _strong_. Aku disini…"

"Aku sudah menyerah sejak lama Su-ie, sejak ia menyerahkan diri pada polisi sebagai pembunuh HyunJoong. Sejak itu aku tahu aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan Jung YunHo. Jae Hyung begitu mencintainya dan tak mau berpisah dengannya, bahkan meminta agar mereka dimakamkan dalam satu lahan."

Pandangan mata YooChun kembali melayang pada batu hitam itu. "Tapi aku turut bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Kali ini Jae Hyung menikahi pria yang dicintainya. Syukurlah permintaan terakhir Jung YunHo untuk menikahi Jae Hyung dikabulkan."

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

"Terima kasih."

YooChun menatap JunSu lama. "Terima kasih juga telah bersedia terus menemaniku. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu."

"Wah… Kali ini kau memujiku. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban." Tawa khas ala lumba-lumba mengalun dari bibir merah JunSu.

"Hari makin gelap, ayo kembali."

YooChun mengangguk.

Keduanya berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Di depan gerbang pemakaman mereka berpapasan dengan tiga orang namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik yang membawa rangkaian bunga mawar putih.

YooChun dan JunSu mengenali mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu mengunjungi orang yang kini tertidur bersama kekasihnya itu.

Setelah bertukar salam dan membungkuk hormat mereka berpisah dan berjalan ke arah tujuan masing-masing.

Mulai sekarang setiap satu tahun sekali mereka akan kembali bertemu disini.

Dipertemukan oleh keinginan untuk mengunjungi dua orang yang menjadi buah bibir masyarakat karena tindakan mereka. Ada yang mencela, ada yang jijik namun tak kurang pula yang mengaggumi.

.

_Their love is strong._

_Nothing can do them apart. _

_Even death could not come between them._

.

.

THE END

.

* * *

.

Uwahhhh~~ Selesaiiiiiiiiiii~~~ Akhirnya FF ini berakhiiiiiiirrr~~~ Akhirnya FF ongoing saya ada yang tamat… \(^o^)/

Singkat, padat namun tidak jelaskah? Cuma 4 halaman word… ckckckckck…

Review replynya saya rapel di chap terakhir ini :

**Choiqhang ****: **Mian yaw, kemarin updatenya , YunJae bisa dibilang lebih dulu eksis dari YunRa. Emm… YooSu tak tau pekembangannya gimana. Ayo, kita tanya langsung. #plak

**Moyoko Tomoyo**** : **Tak ada yang tak berkenan kok, Mo Chan… Tenang saja… Iya, uchun setia amat sama JJ.. Kali ini dia tidak playboy.. Saya suka uchun yang tak playboy soalnya. ^^v

**Diidactorlove** : Eh? saya buatnya Yun terlalu evil yaw? Upss… Yunnn…Mahaaap… Lalu ini bisa diperhitungkan happy end khan?

**Arisa Adachi****: **Endingnya tidak akan berpisah. Tak akan saya biarkan.. Jiahh.. *digebukin*

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**** : **Gumawo Ika~~ \(^o^)/ Lalu epilognya gimana? Saya akan berusaha untuk yang berikutnya~~

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan** : Iyah, sudah habis, tamat, end.. Saya binun kalau mau buat sekuel, Hika Chan.. Tokoh utamanya sudah saya b*n*h soalnya.. .

**Angel Xiah**** : **Hohohoho… Tenang saja chingu… YunJae bersatu disana *diberantas*

Chuuu~~~ *kissu back*

**BooBoo**** : **Kyaaaa~~~ Reviewer baruuuu~~ Tak apa, makasie sudah komen.. *hugs* Iya, awalnya Yun naksir Ara, tapi karena ketemu JJ jadi lupa segalanya. Iya tuh, JaeMa laris manis bak kacang goreng. #plak

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi**** : **Keduanya tidak di penjara lama-lama kok.. Di penjaranya juga sama Yun, jadi ada bodyguard-nya, tak ada yang bisa grepe-grepe JJ. XXD

**Thazt****: **Eemmm… Ini sad end apa happy end ya? Saya juga bingung. *garuk-garuk kepala*

**RizmaHuka-huka**** : **Cho? Boleh.. Saya iklas dipanggil begitu. Aduh, mahap yaw Rizma, sudah bela-belain nungguin ini FF. Iyah, saya pasti akan buat YunJae lagi~! Hidup YunJae~~!

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : Reviewer baru lagiii~~~ Selamat dataaaannngg~~ *peluk-peluk* Senpai? Bolehhh~~ Saya panggil Hina Chan yaw? *tidak sopan* Terima kasih ya.. Ini sudah chap terakhir… Bagaimana?

**Rei**** : **Itu, saling rayu merayu diatas bisa dihitung fluff tidak? *maksa* Rekues dikabulkan, tidak akan berpisah YunJae-nya.

**Blue-Mist78** : Saya yang terlalu napsu kemarin ngerapel 3 chap.. :D Yak, Sudah ending nih blue.. Makasih sudah terus komen yaw..

**White Tree** : Benarkah? Maachi Chagiiii~~~ Iyah, chap 9 memang ngebuuuuuut, tidak dibaca ulang pula. Tiba-tiba dirundung rasa prustasi… Tapi kalau epilognya dibaca ulang berkali-kali. Eh? Eon punya ciri khas? Seriusan? Eon ga berasa.. *bebal* Auww..Eon mimisan kena serangan senyuman setan ala Min gitu~~

**Lanlopumin** : Iya.. Begitu kejadian sebenarnya. *manggut2* JaeMa beruntung dikelilingi cowo2 cakep nan suit*ditimpuk* Makasie sudah deg-degan n menantikan FF ini~~ *kissu*

**tee-tah**** :** Reviewer baru~~~ *Hugs & Kissu* Saya juga sebenarnya kasihan sama semua karakter disini.. Hiksss… Tidak.. Tidak.. Saya suka review panjang-panjang, pendekpun tak apa apa sih. Terima kasih, ini chapter terakhir. Bagaimana?

Sekian review reply-nya.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang telah mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Kata terima kasih tak cukup menggambarkan rasa haru saya… *bow* Komentar kalian membuat saya semangat menyelesaikan FF ini. Luv u all~~! U r the best~~!**

**The last but not the least : My beloved sister Park HaNeul Unnie & Xiao Fen Cie yang tak pernah bosan mendengarkan rasa frustasi dan ketidakpercayaan diri saya. Thanks for your endless support sis! Lop U~~~**

Yakk… Sekian… Review ya…

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
